


Alpha Slave

by Crowleysgirl, Dasota



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Benny Lafitte, M/M, sex slaves, studding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasota/pseuds/Dasota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a social worker. His brother Sam a lawyer fighting for alpha rights. His father John an alpha hunter. Dean, Sam and Charlie won a court order to search a studding kennel. That's when Dean finds Alpha 801. Abused and beaten Dean takes him in because no shelter will take in the alpha with a violent past. What could go wrong? Having a hateful alpha hunter for a father, an old master who wants his alpha back? An up coming heat? How about getting feelings for the alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha 801

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby please let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcomed! I want this story to rock so hard.

_It’s not your fault Benny._

The Alpha’s eyes flew open, darkness was all around him. He was unable able to breath. He tried to move his arms to touch his face but his wrists were tied together. He could feel the rough material of the black bag over his head. His skull was pounding and his neck was on fire from his electric collar being used. The last thing he could remember were the screams of his Beta lover. The Alpha tried to stand up but the collar went off again. The shock from the jolt sent him back down to the ground.

“Andrea.” He whispered.

“Don’t you dare say her name in front of me, beast. I wish I could slit her throat again.” His master yelled turning his collar on again.

The Alpha let out a painful growl but ultimately fell to the ground defeated.

“ It has a lot of fight in it.” The Alpha heard an unfamiliar voice standing over him.

“Yes it does. It was always my favorite. But I can not forgive it for its transgressions. As you can tell by my face, it can be very violent.”

“I don’t understand, why just don’t have the beast put down?”

“Well you see, Beta Gordon, 801 is an amazing stud. Why let it go to waste? I asked around and I heard you have a special breeding program for beasts. A program for a select group that have particular tastes.”

“Your Alpha is better off being put down then going into the program. It can be rather painful. Plus it is very expensive to join.”

“I know, but I heard the studding program pays off in the end. How much is the entry fee?”

The Alpha’s stomach clenched. The old man always said he would send him to Gordon Walker’s studding program if he disobeyed. The Alpha was able to curl into himself on the floor. It did not matter, they were dead. He failed at protecting his mate and unborn pup. They were all right, Alphas were useless.

The voices standing above him started to laugh.

“I am sure we can come to a profitable agreement.”

 

**Ten Years Later**

 “Dean, in the past month there has been five unexplained Alpha deaths. The second you see signs of neglect or abuse you shut that place down. That warrant gives you the right to search every part of that kennel.” His boss dictated over the phone.

“Yes Charlie, I understand. Hey, you alright kiddo? You’re practically pulling rank on me right now.” Dean questioned his friend. He could hear Charlie sighing.

“ I’m sorry Dean, it’s just my mom came from this kennel before my dad saved her. The Walkers have owned this breeding hole for years. I’ve heard stories, very awful stories.”

“I know Charlie. The second I see anything wrong I will be closing down the doors. We are going to take Gordon down. Call the no kill shelters and have them on stand by. I’ll talk to you soon.” Dean hung up his phone and quickly got out of the Impala. He used briefcase to shelter his hair from the falling rain as he ran up to the glass doors of the kennel where Gordon Walker stood on the other side, smiling at him with that smug look. Dean took a breath. “Stay professional Dean.” He thought to himself before he pulled the doors open.

“Ah Omega Winchester, I was told your inspection of my facilities would be soon. You’ll find that everything is in order.” Gordon Walker extended his arm. Dean gripped Gordon’s hand and locked eyes with him, not backing down from the Beta’s challenging gaze.

“You will see that my kennel is up to code. All my Alphas are getting the treatment they deserve and your organization's and brother’s lawsuit is a waste of time and resources.” The kennel owner snapped. Dean pulled his hand away and glared at the Beta.

“Yeah we’ll see about that. I demand to see every inch of this kennel.”

To Dean’s disappointment the kennel was up to date and all the Alphas seemed fine as far as slave Alphas could be. There were no signs of abuse or neglect.

“I told you, you would not find anything wrong with the kennel.” Gordon gloated. Dean was just about to radio in the all clear when he heard what sounded like fighting coming from a back room.

“What the hell was that?” Dean demanded. Gordon smiled at Dean trying to lead him to the front door.

“Oh that, it’s nothing, kennel runs are being repaired. So if you have any more questions please feel free to call contact my assistant,” the owner quickly stated.

Dean turned to make his way to the glass doors, when the door leading to the next room opened with a crash. The sudden feeling of a brick wall smashing into him forced him on the floor, crushing his chest. When he opened his eyes he was staring at an Alpha. The Alpha’s blue eyes were frail and frightened. He stood up and made a dash to the front door. Gordon stepped into Dean’s view, pulled a control from his pocket. When he pressed the control Dean was able to hear the escaping Alpha growl in pain. Dean got himself to his feet to see the Alpha on the floor convulsing from his shock collar being on the highest setting.

“Stop it!” Dean yelled at Gordon. “Shock collars are illegal.” Gordon turned the control off and looked at Dean.

“I am sorry about that Omega Winchester, you see this Alpha is known to be violent. In fact he was going to be put down today.”

“On what grounds? Alpha euthanasia is only legal if he has committed murder. Has the alpha killed anyone?” demanded Dean.

“Not yet, but with his record it would be foolish to wait!”

Dean scrambled to step between Gordon and the Alpha. He turned his back on Gordon and bent down to the Alpha on the floor. The Alpha was covered in bruises, clearly suffering a beating recently.

“Hey there, it’s okay. I am gonna get you out of here.” Dean cooed as he knelt next to the injured Alpha. The Alpha’s eyes fluttered open, he tried to sit up but he started to cough blood and collapsed to the ground. Dean quickly turned to one of the guards standing next to Gordon. “Call the paramedics right fucking now,” he hissed. Gordon tried to step closer to Dean and the Alpha. Dean glared at the man.

“Where the hell was he hidden on our tour? Are there rooms you didn’t show me?” Dean demanded. The look on Gordon Walker’s face told him that he had not seen all of the facility. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. As he waited for Charlie to pick up, he quickly checked over the hurt Alpha. The Alpha had burns on his neck, some of the burns looked old. His thick arms were covered in scars. He even was able to see the name ‘Alastair’ carved into his skin.

“What the hell did they do to you?” Dean whispered as he saw the poor Alpha’s signs of abuse.

“Hello? Dean, what’s going on?”He heard Charlie’s voice come from his phone.

“We’re shutting them down, I’ve seen a enough. Send the team, apparently Beta Gordon Walker was trying to hide some rooms from me. I have an injured Alpha here. I don’t know how many more there are. I’m going to the hospital with him.”

“Okay, I’m sending a team right now and I will call Bobby. Do you think he can find charges against Gordon?”

“This Alpha passed out in front of me is definitely enough. I got to go, I will call you later.” Dean quickly hung up his phone as the Alpha started to wake again.

“Hey, my name is Dean. Paramedics are on their way. We are going to get you fixed up. You’ve nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe Alpha.” Dean tried to soothe the hurt man.

“No hospitals.” the Alpha whispered weakly at Dean before passing out again.

“This Alpha is owned by a very rich and powerful man, you can’t just take him out of here. We have a contract. His last request was that his disobedient Alpha be put down.” Gordon Walker shouted at Dean trying to let his Beta status intimidate the Omega. Dean stood and stared down the pathetic Beta.

“This Alpha is leaving with me alive, Walker. I will personally make sure that Bobby Singer finds enough on you to have your ass thrown in jail. As far as this Alpha’s former master, he better damn well hope I never find out who he is.” Dean growled in the other man’s face.

 

Ten long minutes pass as Dean sat with the Alpha making sure he didn’t choke on his own blood. Gordon kept hurling insults at Dean but he ignored them. Finally Bobby and his police crew came in.

“Paramedics will be here soon. Is the Alpha okay?” Bobby asked as knelt down next to his nephew.

“I don’t know Bobby, he spat up a lot of blood.” Dean looked around to make sure no one was around. The Alpha’s privacy was something Dean took into consideration. He quickly lifted the Alpha’s shirt, exposing the burn marks and other scars. “Who does this to a person?” Dean asked Bobby.

“Monsters, that’s who.” Bobby replied.

The Alpha’s eyes flew open when Dean pulled his sweat shirt back down. The Alpha tried to sit up again, with panic in his eyes when he saw that the police were in the room with him.

“No no no no,” the Alpha started to scream as he tried to push himself off the ground. “I didn’t do it, don’t kill me.” He cried.

“Don’t let it get up.” Gordon shouted at Dean and Bobby. The Alpha was already on his feet and was backing towards the door. “I didn’t do it.” he shouted again, this time at Dean.

“Okay brother, I believe you.” Dean tried to say calmly. “My uncle, Bobby, and I are here to shut the kennel down. We are going to get you checked out. I promise no one is going to hurt you Alpha.” Dean stepped closer to the Alpha with his hands out. The Alpha looked like an injured animal cornered. Just as Dean was about to touch the Alpha’s shoulder , the Alpha flinched and before Dean knew what happen the Alpha screamed in pain and was down on the ground. Dean turned to see that Gordon Walker had activated the collar again.

Bobby tackled Gordon to the ground forcing the control out of his hands. The control landed next to Dean. He quickly grabbed the control and shut it off. He ignored the police fighting Walker as he quickly went to check the hurt Alpha. Dean took the collar off of the Alpha.

“You fools! That Alpha will end up killing and it’ll be all your fault.” Gordon screamed as the police wrestled him to the ground. The paramedics showed up a second later and they had the Alpha in the ambulance in seconds.

“Dean go with him, make sure they treat him with respect.” Bobby shouted. Dean did not bother replying he took off after the paramedics.

The Alpha was out cold in the ambulance. Dean sat quietly listening to the paramedics talk about the injured Alpha. They were not very clear, but Dean hears a lot of “Oh wow”s and “That must’ve hurt.” One of them even said they were surprised it was still alive.

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors did not rush for the injured Alpha. When a stretcher did come out they roughly threw the Alpha on the bed and handcuffed him against Dean’s protest.

“He’s knocked out what harm can he do?”.

“It’s an Alpha and you know they can do a lot of harm.”

 

The team of nurses and one doctor brought the injured Alpha inside. Dean was told to wait in the waiting room. A good hour passed when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He smiled when he saw it was Charlie.

“Hey, what’s the status of the Alpha?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know yet. No one is telling me anything. Did you find room for the Alphas?”

“Yes, all the other Alphas were put into the no kill shelters. Dean, look I tried but I wasn’t able to find anywhere for Alpha 801 to go. No one wants him Dean. His record is full of him lashing out and hurting Omegas.” Charlie explained.

“So what the hell are we supposed to do with him?” Dean demanded. Charlie was silent for a long time.

“Maybe we should just let him be put down.”

“What the fuck Charlie? You’re the last person I thought would allow an innocent Alpha to be put down.”

“I know Dean, and I feel awful about it, but what else can we do?”

“I’ll take him in until we find somewhere for him.”

“Dean that’s stupid, what if he hurts you?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. My mom didn’t fight for Alpha rights for nothing. I won’t allow an Alpha to be put down for nothing.”

“What about your dad? You know how he feels about Alphas.”

“Let me deal with my dad.” Just as Dean finished his sentence the doctor working on the Alpha came out.

“Look, Charlie, I gotta go.” Dean hung up the phone before Charlie could protest.

“You’re the Alpha’s social worker?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, I am. Is he okay?”

“It has suffered a lot but will make a full recovery. We found that he had a few STIs, nothing major, but we have medicated it. You need to take it out of here so we can make room for more patients.”

“Fine, I will take him out of here.” Dean said has harshly as he could. It was one of Dean’s major pet peeves for people to refer to Alphas as it.

The doctor led Dean to the room where a police officer stood outside. He was guarding the other patients from the injured Alpha.

“Is he still handcuffed?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but we can uncuff it if you want.”

“Do so now.” Dean growled.

The officer led Dean into the room and then uncuffed the sleeping Alpha.

“Once it is awake, we expect you out.” the doctor said before leaving the room. Dean ignored the rude doctor and just stared at the sleeping Alpha. He was handsome and rugged looking. His arms were thick and strong looking like the rest of him. For a second Dean could feel his skin burning. His upcoming heat all of sudden felt like it would be sooner than expected. Dean ignored his primal urges and walked closer to the Alpha. He sat down on the chair next to the bed. A few moments later the Alpha started to stir. His eyes shot open suddenly and he sat up. His blue eyes looked wild but also really frightened.

“Please, I didn’t hurt that guard. Master Gordon is lying. Please don’t kill me.” the Alpha begged.

“Hey, it’s okay Alpha, no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe.” Dean tried to explain. The Alpha seemed to calm at Dean’s words. He looked around the room and then at Dean.

“I’m sorry I knocked you down earlier.” the Alpha whispered.

“Don’t worry about it. If I were in your shoes I would’ve done the same.” Dean said. He was quiet for a second, not too sure what to say. “Alpha can you tell me your name?”

“801” was all the alpha said.

“Yes, I know your registration number, but what is your name?” Dean asked again. He knew it was risky or that the Alpha might not even have a name, depending when he was sold or caught by an Alpha hunter.

“My mamma used to call me Benny.” the Alpha said quietly.

“Benny, I like that. You suit Benny.” Dean said as kindly as he could. The Alpha just hung his head down.

“Can you tell me how old you are?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, that’s not a problem.” Dean said gently. It was understandable that he didn’t know. A lot of Alpha’s were taking at a young age, since technology was advanced enough to determine someone’s dynamics at birth. He was about to keep talking when a nurse came in. She walked up to the Alpha and grabbed his face roughly. Benny flinched and moved back.

“Oh calm down beast, or I’ll have officer come back in-” Before she could finish threatening the Alpha, he was trying to get off the bed.

“Oh, hey now, Benny, it’s okay. Please calm down.” Dean tried to soothe him. Benny looked at Dean and got back on the bed. The nurse glared at Dean and went back to roughly checking on Benny.

“Can you be a little gentler.” Dean demanded. The nurse let out a huff and quickly finished checking on Benny. “It’s fine and you can get discharged now.” The nurse said before stomping out.

“Sorry about that.”

“I‘m fine, use to it. I am a filthy Alpha, an animal. I don’t deserve special treatment.” Benny said as if he were repeating someone else's words. Dean flinched at the statement.

“Benny, how long were you at Gordon’s for?”

“I don’t remember. Long.” Benny said quietly. Dean knew Alphas were trained to not talk, to only speak when they were spoken to.

“Look, I’m going to take home. I’m gonna make sure you’re treated right. Just got to promise you won’t hurt me.”

“Okay master Dean.”

“Whoa, hold up, I am not your master. Just call me Dean. I hate that master crap.” Benny looked at Dean like he just told him he shits gold.

“I don’t understand.” Benny said quietly.

“Just consider me your friend.” The Alpha gave Dean another weird look, but just nodded instead. Dean handed Benny some new clothes to change into. He was about to leave the room so he could change but the Alpha just stood and started taking his clothes off in front of him. Dean was about to say something but he could not help but to stare. The Alpha’s body was beautiful even though he was covered in scars and burns.

“What happen to you?” Dean asked before he could think how bad of an idea it was to ask. Benny hung his head in shame.

“I was bad.” Dean’s heart broke at the statement.

“Benny, I promise that as long as you’re with me nothing will happen okay?” Benny didn’t say anything. He just continued to put his clothes on. Once Benny was dressed they went to leave. Being stopped at the door by the hospital police officer.

“All Alphas have to be wearing a collar.”

“No.” Dean snapped.

“It’s the law Omega Winchester and I don’t care who your uncle is.” The Beta police officer growled.

Dean turned back to look at Benny cowering from the officer. Dean walked up to the sacred Alpha. “I’m sorry, I have to collar you.” Dean whispered.

“It’s okay, I know. Alphas are too dangerous.” Benny whispered. Dean sighed and his stomach knotted as he placed the leather collar and leash on Benny.

 

 After signing the discharge papers, Dean made his way outside with Benny. Bobby was waiting next to Dean’s car he drove in. A cruiser was behind the Impala and Dean could tell it was making the Alpha nervous.

“Boy, I sure hope you know what you’re doing?” Bobby asked eyeing up the Alpha. Charlie obviously called him.

“It’ll be fine.” Dean stated

“Your dad won’t like this.”

“John doesn’t need to know. Plus we haven’t spoken in months. It’ll be fine.” Bobby nodded and walked closer to Benny.

“I don’t condone how your kind is treated but if you hurt Dean, I will hunt you down myself. Do you understand?” Dean instantly smelled the fear coming off the Alpha. He stepped between Bobby and Benny.

“Look Bobby, I’ll be fine. Benny promised not to hurt me and I believe him. I’ll check in later okay?” Bobby sighed and stepped aside. Benny tried to get into the back seat, but Dean stopped him.

“Sit in the front. I’m not a taxi.” Dean said gently. Benny looked at him again, confused.

“Alphas sit in the back.”

“Not in my car, they don’t. Please Benny sit up front with me. If you’re going to be staying with me for a while I should at least get to know you, right?” Benny still looked confused but got into the passenger seat anyways. Dean walked around to the driver’s side and got in. That’s when the wonderful smells of pie, freshly cut wood, coffee and the ocean attacked his senses. The Alpha smelled perfect. Dean’s flesh started to itch and heat up. Dean realized that this idea might not go as easily as planned. His heat was starting.

 

 


	2. Ride and Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers more about Benny. All the while trying to fight urges he never had to deal with before. This Alpha has Dean's head swimming in a fog. No Alpha has done this to him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to be posting this. Thank you everyone for your comments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A big thank you goes out to Ava for editing my work and putting up with me being pushy :)

Dean, sweaty and itchy as all hell, needed a distraction and fast. He glanced over at the very quiet Alpha, he was flushed as well.

“You okay? Do you want the A/C on?” Dean asked. Benny just gave a small shrug. Dean noticed the Alpha sat straight with his hands folded on his lap. This was something Dean recognized right away. Benny was trained. 

“I maybe overstepping, but man, I have to ask, how old were you when an agent took you to Alpha School?”

“Dunno, was a pup when the man took me from my mamma. She tried to hide me, got caught.”

“I’m sorry, that must’ve been tough. I’ve read reports about Alpha Schools. I couldn’t even imagine what it was like. How long were you there for?” 

“My master bought me when my first…when… I popped my _knot_.” Benny whispered knot quietly.

“Benny, you don’t have to be ashamed about your body. Alphas pop knots and go into ruts, as Omegas have slick and heats. It is natural. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Dean tried explaining.

“Alphas are gross animals. No different from dogs. Knots are gross and unnatural.” Benny repeated the lessons drilled into his head.

“If knots were unnatural, Omegas wouldn’t need them. Those lessons you were taught are wrong. In fact, my brother and his firm are fighting to get Alpha schools shut down. They’re fighting for equal rights for Alphas.” Dean smiled, thinking of how hard Sam and the rest of the firm were fighting. “They’re fighting to pass a bill right now.”

Dean glanced back over at the Alpha and he swears he sees a small smile on the Alpha’s face. Then for the first time since they got into the car, Benny looked at Dean straight in the face, the smile gone as quickly as it appeared as he remembered the thoughts that were ingrained in him since he was a pup

“Alphas don’t deserve equal rights, look what they did to Omegas when they ruled.”  Dean couldn’t help but to shake his head. He wanted to argue, but realized that this Alpha has been brain washed for at least 30 years, Dean guessed judging by Benny’s appearance.

“Well, I think that Alphas deserve to be treated like everyone else.” Dean simply stated.

“Why? Aren’t you mad about what they did to Omegas before the Omega Boom?” 

“How Omegas were treated before the boom was disgusting, yes, but that was over 100 years ago, and two wrongs don’t make a right.”

Benny let out a tiny laugh. “Dean, you are a weird Omega.  No one has ever talked to me like you do.”

“What, you mean nicely?”

“Yeah, like I’m a person.” he whispered quietly.

“You’ve never had a friend before?”

“Not really, kind of, but she just liked my knot. That’s what my master says anyways. I thought she loved me, but I was stupid.”

“Who loved you? Is there someone that might be looking for you?” Dean asked, feeling a little bit of hope. Charlie and Bobby were right, taking in Benny might not actually be a good idea, more so with his heat starting. 

Benny was quiet for a few moments and then started shaking his head. Tears slipped from his eyes. The Alpha’s scent got even stronger the more upset he became. Benny gripped his short hair as the memories of screaming started filling his head.

“No…she…is dead.” Benny said as he hit himself in the head. “And it’s my fault, my master killed her and I couldn’t do anything!” He shouted.

Dean quickly pulled the car over and grabbed on to Benny’s wrists, placing them at his sides.  He used all his strength to stop the Alpha from hitting himself. 

“Hey, it’s okay Alpha.  Please don’t hurt yourself.”

Benny stopped fighting and hung his head down crying.

Dean pulled the Alpha in and hugged him tight. This was not the first time a recently rescued Alpha broke down to Dean, but this was the first time Dean’s heart shattered for one. 

“It’s okay Benny. Everything will be okay; you never have to go back to your old master. I’ll see to that.”

Benny held on to Dean crying, but his perfect scent was attacking Dean’s nose. He started feeling slick fill his pants.

“ _Damn biology_.” Dean thought to himself, trying his best to ignore the feeling.

Benny pulled away from Dean and wiped his face, rubbing his nose. His face was flushed and he was sweating even more. He looked over at Dean as if he was embarrassed.

“I think I am starting my time.” He whispered.

“Your time, you mean you’re starting your rut?” Dean asked knowing in Alpha school they were punished for speaking about their ruts.

Benny nodded and then quickly looked away from Dean, ashamed.

“Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about; honestly it’s my fault probably. I didn’t think my heat would start this early. Believe me, our cycles are nothing we can control. This is normal.”

“Alpha’s time makes them beasts. Makes them want to hurt Omegas. You have to put a collar on me.”

“You have a collar on and I don’t think you’ll hurt me Benny.”

“The collar that zaps and makes me be good.”

“No way brother, I’ll be damned if I ever put a shock collar on anyone. My mom went to court making them illegal before she died. Look, we will just have to find a way through this. I have pills at home to stop my heat. I am not putting a shock collar on you.” 

Dean started the car up again to make his way back to his condo. 

“We can do this Benny; our biology make-up does not rule us. We’re stronger than our urges.”

Somethings are easier said than done. Dean discovered that as they pulled up to the next light and an Omega with his Alpha were walking by. 

The other Alpha smelled the air and looked over at Dean in the car. The Alpha started pulling on his leash moving to Dean’s car.  Which made Benny growl and hiss “mine.”

Dean would’ve lying if he said that the possessive tone in Benny’s voice didn’t turn him on even more. He grabbed onto Benny’s leash as he waited for the light to change. The last thing he needed was an Alpha fight in the middle of Main Street. As soon as the light changed, Dean drove off nearly speeding. He had to get them home.

“I’m sorry.” Benny whispered.

“It’s okay, I understand, but when we get to my apartment building you can’t get into any fights okay? Bobby won’t be able to protect us from the other cops if you’re fighting.”

“Yes mas…yes Dean.”

Dean pulled into the parking garage of his condo. Their combined scents were stinking up the Impala. It smelled so good Dean could not think straight.

“ _Pull your pants down, present yourself. Demand your Alpha to do it_.” His own voice screamed in his head. “ _Shit, no, not demand, ask, ask your Alpha to knot you_.” Dean shook his foggy head. “ _Protect this Alpha_.” he snapped at himself.  He turned to Benny and smiled

“Okay, you good to go?” Dean asked but didn’t wait for a response. He got out of the Impala and waited, but Benny didn’t move.

Dean cursed himself for being so caught in his head. He walked around to the car and opened Benny’s door, crouching down so they could see each other. 

“Benny, you don’t ever have to wait for permission with me okay?”Benny nodded, but still stayed still.

“Anything else up man?” Dean asked.

“I have never walked off leash.” 

“Oh, do you want to walk off leash?” 

“I don’t know…I don’t trust myself.” Dean could see this was making anxiety build in the Alpha. He hated doing this, but he hated seeing the Alpha anxious more.

“Okay, here is the deal. I am going to walk you to the elevator and into my apartment, but after I am taking the collar off. I trust you and I trust you won’t hurt me. I believe in you.”

“But I am an Alpha.”

“So?”

Dean reached into the car to grab the leash. His eyes lingered over Benny’s body. The leash was right next to a very huge bulge in Benny’s sweat pants. Dean’s mouth dried and he felt more slick fill his pants. He quickly grabbed the leash and helped Benny from the car. Benny was still visibly sore from the beating.

They made their way to the elevators, but when the doors opened Benny stopped in his tracks. 

“Please don’t cage me.” He whispered quietly.

“Cage you?” Dean was confused for a second. “Benny, this is an elevator, not a cage. It will bring us up to my condo. I would never cage you.”

“Oh. I’ve never been in one. Sorry, I’m a stupid Alpha.”

“Hey, don’t say that. Not your fault you’ve never been on one. Come on it is okay.” Dean gently led Benny into the elevator.

“It’s very small in here.” Benny said, with his breathing getting harsher. Dean wasn’t sure if it was his rut or the fact he was in a small space that reminded him of a cage.

Dean placed his hand on his shoulder and hushed him. “It’s okay, the doors will open soon enough.” This seemed to calm Benny down.

Benny moved closer to Dean. His breathing regulated. Benny rubbed his cheek up against Dean’s, suddenly marking Dean as his own. Benny scenting him drove his heat into overdrive. He turned away from Benny, trying to get space, but the Alpha grabbed him and pulled him back into his chest.

“Do you want my knot Omega? “ Benny’s suddenly confident deep voice asked. He brushed his lips over Dean’s ear. Dean tried to move but Benny placed a firm hand on Dean’s thigh holding him in place. Benny pushed his cock up against Dean’s ass. Dean’s jeans were getting even wetter with slick as the Alpha dry humped. He wanted to say something, but what? More, stop, harder? 

“I can give you my knot right here, master.” Benny whispered. That’s when Dean realized what was going on. Benny didn’t want this. This was years of training and his rut. This confident ready to fuck Alpha was acting.

Dean was about to pull away, but not before the elevators doors open. Dean was very flushed and sweaty.  


He turned to see Linda Tran and her son Kevin standing there with their mouths open.  Linda quickly covered young Kevin’s eyes. Both of the Trans cringed at the smell coming out of the elevator.

“Dean Winchester!” She shouted angrily.

“I swear, it’s not what it looks like.” Dean blurted out.

“Dude, it totally looks and smells like you want that Alpha to knot you.” 

“Kevin!” his mom yelled.  


The elevator doors started closing. “Sorry about that.” Dean said before they were fully closed. He pulled away from Benny. “This is bad.” Dean said shaking his head.

“Bad? I was bad?” Benny asked.

“Wait, no, not you. Me, I’m bad.” Dean said suddenly. He kicked himself for not being able to think straight. Dean had never been attracted to an Alpha before. He was always able to stay professional. He never needed a knot this badly before. “I’m supposed to be protecting you. I’m not supposed to want to exploit you for a knot. I’m being bad. Really Benny, it’s okay.”

The elevator stopped and Dean punched in his code to open the door. Dean stepped out and waited for Benny to follow. Dean held the leash loosely in his hand. Benny realized Dean was not going to pull so he slowly got off. 

As he took a breath, Dean walked up in front of Benny and started taking his collar off. “You’re welcome to go anywhere you want in my place. I’m locking the elevator though.” He explained slipping the collar off. He rubbed his hand along Benny’s neck checking the old burns and marks. Touching the Alpha felt good. Benny suddenly grabbed Dean’s wrist.

“Rut.” He whispered.

“Right, rut.” Dean said and pulled his hand away. “I got something for us.” Dean started to walk away down the hallway. Benny stood there at the door,  as he waited to be told what to do. “Take a look around or join me in kitchen. It’s up to you.” He gave Benny a small choice to make. A technique he often used when working with Alphas and new found freedom. 

Benny ended up joining Dean in the kitchen. Dean was going through his cupboards, searching. 

“Here we are.” Dean said  as he popped open a bottle of pills and then taking a few. “Heat suppressants. I’d never buy an Alpha, so I take these instead. It takes the edge off. I also have these for you.” Dean said as he handed Benny a few pills. “I took care of friend’s client a while back when she had her rut. She was a lot smaller than you, so I don’t know if they’ll work but I’m sure it will take the fog away. ” Dean explained as he handed Benny a bottle of water. “I’ll get you an appointment with the doctor too.”

Benny looked at the pills in his hands. Unsure if he should take them.

“Trust me, it’ll help for the night. We’ll get you some of your own tomorrow, if you want. Repressing a rut is your choice.”

“I don’t like pills, but I don’t wanna hurt you, or make you want me. I’m a bad Alpha, I‘m sick from sex.”

“Sick from sex?”  Dean asked, but then he remembered the STIs. Shit, he almost forgot. 

“Yeah, we’ll make sure that’s okay too. That wasn’t your fault.” Dean tried to soothe him. “Are you hungry?” Dean asked, trying to change the subject. 

Before Benny could answer, his stomach growled, speaking for him. 

“I’ll take that as yes.”  Dean dug through his fridge, he decided it was late and threw some left overs in the microwave. “Well, let me show you around.” 

Dean led Benny through the condo. Pointing out his room and three other guest rooms. They stopped in front of the biggest. “This one’ll be yours, you have a bathroom attached.” He explained as he turned on the light and walked in the room. He led Benny to the washroom and showed him how to turn the shower on. 

“Feel free to use whatever you want in here. Well, let’s go eat.” Dean led them back to the kitchen. The quiet Alpha followed Dean around the condo except for when Dean went and changed. When he came back to the kitchen where Benny waited he started dishing out their food.

“Are those pills working?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I can think more clearly. I’m sorry for touching you in the elevator.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t exactly pushing you away. Hormones, right?” Dean laughed trying to shake off the earlier incident. He was going to have send cookies over to the Trans to make up for that. Dean handed Benny a plate of leftover of  BBQ cheeseburgers that Dean made the night before. He gestured to the kitchen table, he had a strong idea that the Alpha has never sat at one before.

They sat down together. Benny poked at his cheeseburger. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked.

“What is this?” Benny asked.

“Oh man, please tell me you’ve tried a cheeseburger before. You’re going to love it.”

Dean was right. Benny did love it. It didn’t take them long to finish the food. Benny inhaled his food. After he was done eating, he sat there with his proper posture waiting for an order.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Dean asked Benny. Benny gave Dean a shrug. Dean smiled sadly at Benny for a second. He wondered what Benny would have been like if he was born a Beta. Would he laugh a lot? Would he tell bad jokes? Dean snapped himself out of his thoughts. 

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am.” Benny answered truthfully.

“Okay, how about you go lie down. Let me know if you need anything.”

Benny nodded and got up from the kitchen chair. He stood and waited for Dean. Dean stood and grabbed the dishes off the table. He was giving Benny the chance to figure it out on his own. After a moment Benny slowly started to make his way to the room. For the first time ever, he was going to a room without anyone forcing him to. 

Dean stood back and watched carefully. Seeing if the Alpha could handle it. Benny made it to the room and Dean swears he sees a smile. Benny turned the door handle and entered the room. Dean can hear the door closing quietly. Dean decided to give Benny some space. Sudden freedom could be overwhelming. 

He putters around the condo for about an hour. His pills working as far as taking away the pain and the urge to present himself.  He was still in heat and still turned on. He couldn’t help but wonder how Benny felt. Going through his rut and being sore must be tough. Dean went back into the kitchen, looking for more medication.  He pulled out some pain killers and made his way to Benny’s door. He could see that the room’s light was turned on. He smelled the air and could smell that perfect smell. He knocked, but opens the door right away, breaking one of his biggest rules of privacy to wait to be invited in. What he saw before him made his mouth water. Benny was stretched out on the bed naked. With his knot popped, cock pumping out come in his hand. Dean was caught up staring at the huge knot. He felt his pants getting soiled from slick again. 

Benny instantly tried to cover himself up. Whispering he was sorry.

Dean stepped out of the room quickly and closed the door behind him. “Shit, Benny I’m sorry.” 

He listened but didn’t hear a thing. Dean could feel his heat start to creep up again. 

“ _How are we going to do this_?” Dean thought to himself.

“Hey, Benny, I’m gonna go to bed. I’m sorry for just walking in. Please let me know if you need anything.”

Dean quickly walked to his bedroom and closed his door behind him. 

“Shit, how are we going to do this?” 

Dean walked away from the door and pulled his pants off.  He stretched out on his bed and then opened his side table drawer.

“Just take the edge off.” He whispered as he reached into his drawer, looking for the right toy for the job. All the while wondering why the suppressant pills were not really working. Normally they stopped his heat.

There was something about Benny that, well Dean couldn’t place his finger on it. He was too busy shoving a toy in him. Wishing it was Benny.

 


	3. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dasota for being my amazing beta. I would not be able to do this with out you. Love you darlin! A donation was made in honor of Dasota aka ava-wilson-spn.tumblr.com to Random Acts. She turned down my offer of payment for all her hard work and asked me to donate it. She is f'n awesome! I hope you all enjoy.

Dean flopped down on his bed, still wet from his cold shower. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his alarm clock.

**6:20 am**

“Fuck is wrong with you Winchester?” he whispered to himself. To say he felt ashamed would be putting it lightly. Never in his 32 years of life, never had he been this drawn to an Alpha. A hurt and enslaved Alpha yet. He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep a bit more. He was too embarrassed to talk to Benny yet. He hoped the Alpha was sleeping too, poor Benny must be exhausted.

He was almost asleep when his phone started to vibrate loud on his night stand.

“For fuck sakes.” He whispered and grabbed his phone without checking the id. Only one person would call him this damn early. “Hello Sammy.” He said roughly into the phone.

“Hey, Dean, was just calling to check up on you before I went to work.”

“Charlie or Bobby?” Dean asked. Sam was quiet on the phone for a moment.

“Both.” he replied.

“I’m fine Sam.”

 “Okay, good.”

 “What’s that supposed to mean? What? You think it’s a bad idea I took in this Alpha too?”

 “I didn’t say that.”

 “You were thinking it.” Dean snaps.

 “Well, it is a male Alpha with a history.”

 “He’s a male Alpha with a history.” Dean snaps again. He could hear Sam sighing over the phone.

 “I didn’t mean it like that. Look, I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

 “Why? Because I’m an Omega who can’t handle my own?” Dean asked harshly. Dean took a breath, he knew he was being cranky, but he was just too damn tired and sore to care.

 “I’m asking because you’re my brother and I’m supposed to care.” Sam said quietly. Even over the phone Dean knew Sam had his puppy dog eyes going.

 “I’m sorry, I’m just tired.”

 “Long night?”

 “Yeah, you can say that.”

 “Alpha not adjusting well?”

 “We...ah...we had our challenges but we’ll be okay. I know in my gut Benny won’t hurt me. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

 “He has a name? Do you know his last name? Maybe I can find more about him.”

“No last name, he has an accent, that’s all I know right now.”

“Alright, well we have two weeks before it really matters.” Sam said.

“What’s in two weeks?” Dean asked as he stood up, looking for clothes to change into.

“Your heat.” Dean can’t help but to laugh.

“It’s weird you know that.”

“Come on, you’ve been like clock work since you were 13. Always the second week of the month.” Sam stated. Dean knew his heat had started too early.

“Well that won’t be a problem.”

“Why is that?” Dean bit his bottom lip and then quickly spoke into the phone.

“CuzIalreadystarted.” he said fast and then pulled the phone away from his ear.

“What? Dean! Are you crazy? What if the Alpha started his rut? What would you do then?” Sam demanded. Dean didn’t say anything.

“Fuck, Dean, did he start his rut?”

“Look Sam, I’m dealing with it. Everything is fine.”

“Dean!”

“I’m handling it Sam. I took my pills and I’m taking Benny to the clinic today to get some for him.” Sam was silent on the other end.

“Alright then.”

“That’s it, alright then?”

“Well, Dean, you’re going to do whatever you want anyways. I don’t want to fight.”

“Alright then.” Dean said feeling a little proud that he won.

“Did his rut start your heat?”

“No, my heat started his rut.”

“Huh, that’s interesting.” Sam mused.

“Why is that interesting?”

“Just that it’s funny that you’ve worked with Alphas forever now and this has never happened before is all.”

“Yeah, I know hilarious, right?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Look, you sound tired. Get some sleep and then send me what you can about Benny.”  

“Yeah, alright.”

“I’m going to come over later.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll see you later.” Sam said quickly and hung up before Dean could protest.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered and chucked his phone on to his bed. He glanced at his clock again and saw it was almost seven.

 

He slowly got dressed and then made his way to the kitchen so he could take some more medication. After he swallowed his pills he puttered around in the kitchen, hoping Benny would come out on his own. He knew that wasn’t going to happen. He waited a few more minutes before he decided to check on Benny. This time when he knocked on the door he waited. Nothing. He knocked one more time, still nothing.

“Benny, I’m coming in now.” he called through the door. Dean slowly opened the door and peeked his head in.

He could see a curled up ball hiding under the covers. Dean stepped in the room slowly and took a breath, which was a bad idea. The room still reeked like Alpha come. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the sweet aroma of the Alpha’s scent.

“Hey, Benny, are you okay?” he asked quietly.

The Alpha didn’t say anything, but shifted slightly. Dean moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at the lump on the bed curled into a ball. Dean reached out to touch the Alpha to comfort him, but hesitated. He placed his hand on his lap instead.

“Benny, I am really sorry for barging in here last night. That was wrong of me.”

Benny to let out a sob and then started apologizing profusely. Benny spent all night being guilt stricken about touching himself and then also being caught.

“I’m sorry, I know better than to touch myself. I am a bad Alpha, please forgive me Dean.” Dean had to fight the urge to hug the Alpha. He just wanted to wrap the Alpha in his arms and hush him. Instead he reached out and placed his hand on what he hoped was the Alpha’s back.

“Benny, you did nothing wrong. You hear me?” The Alpha continued to sob softly. “Alpha please come out from under the covers so we can talk.” Slowly Benny pulled the covers from his face.

“Thank you.” Dean said when he sees Benny’s face. “Last night, what you were doing wasn’t wrong. I’m going to let you in on a secret. I touch myself too.”

“You’re an Omega, you’re allowed to touch yourself.” Dean shook his head in mild disagreement.

“You’re human and you’re allowed too. Your rut is hard on you and if you didn’t pop your knot, you would’ve been in pain. Really Benny, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t deserve pleasure. I deserve pain.” Benny murmured. “I hate being an Alpha. I wish I was never born.” Dean was silent for a second and then he reached over and placed his hand on Benny’s. Benny flinched for a second, thinking Dean was going to hit him but relaxed at his touch.

“I kind of understand.” Dean said before taking a breath. “Everyone in my family is Beta, so when I started my first heat, I hated myself. I was alone, I wanted to die. My brother was too young to understand, my mother already was gone, and my dad, well.,” Dean let out a bitter chuckle. “My dad is an ultra conservative asshole. He thinks Omega and Alpha sex is disgusting. I had no one. If it wasn’t for my uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody, I don’t think I’d be alive today. My uncle had to give me the sex talk. He was the one who taught me that we can’t control what we are, but there was nothing wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with you.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.” Benny whispered. Dean rubbed Benny’s bruised knuckles.

“And I am sorry for everything you’ve gone through.” Dean responded. Benny hid his face away from Dean. They were quiet for a few moments.

“I think I should have a shower.” Benny mumbled. Dean nodded and was happy the Alpha acknowledged his needs. This was the first step to to free will.

“Do you remember how to start it?” he asked.

“No... I’m sorry. I always got hosed off. Alphas don’t deserve to shower.”

"That’s okay. I’ll start it for you. I brought you some pills for your pain. You get up and take them.” Dean got up to start Benny’s shower. He couldn’t help to picture Benny getting hosed off with cold water. He cringed at the thought.

 

He walked into the washroom and started the shower, making sure the water was perfect for Benny. Dean smiled at the thought of Benny enjoying his first proper shower.

“Dude you are going to love this. The water pressure is awesome!” Dean shouted from the bathroom. He checked the water one last time and went back into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a fully naked Benny standing there looking at him. Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. He had to cough and clear his throat before he is able to talk.

“I...ugh...the water is is perfect.” Dean gestured awkwardly to the washroom.

Naked Alphas were a common sight. Most Alpha owners didn’t bother to cover their slaves up. It was a contest to see who’s Alpha was bigger and better. Dean wanted to tell Benny that he didn’t have to do this. He had spoken to many saved Alphas to know that this was something they were not proud of. Something they’re taught to do. He also knew making any suggestions about behavior would be a bad idea. He ran his hands through his hair.

“So yeah, I’ll go find you some clothes.” He said and slowly made his way to the door but stopped. “I..ugh...umm do you know what you’re supposed to do?”  

He had his back turned to Benny, but he could tell Benny shook his head no.  Dean rubbed his hands over his face. He turned and smiled at Benny.

“No problem, I’ll show you the basics.” Dean nodded and started walking toward the bathroom before he tripped over his feet and recovered his balance on the doorframe. He smiled at Benny and kept walking. “Smooth, Dean.” He thought to himself.

 

When they had got into the washroom Dean opened the shower current. “You’re gonna love this, man, so you get in and let the water get you nice and wet and then use those soaps to wash yourself.” Benny nodded and stepped into the shower. The second the water touched his back he let out a groan. Dean closed the shower curtain quickly and turned away. “Awesome, knew you would like it.” he said. “I am gonna go find you more clothes.” He walked out of the bathroom and Benny’s room.

“Holy fuck, what is wrong with you Dean.” he said quietly and walks to his cupboard and pop more suppressants, tripling his recommended amount. He moved towards his room to find more clothes when his cell rang.

“Hey.” Dean said absently.

“Everything alright Dean?” Sam asked instead of saying hello upon hearing the distracted tone of his brother .

“Damn it Sam, are you going to call every hour or something?”

“No asshole, I am calling because I have information on your Alpha, you jerk.”

“Shit, Sam, I am sorry. It has not been easy.”

“I’d imagine. It’s okay, but even if I was checking up on you, I’d have every right too. You’re my damn brother and I love you. Besides, you know mom would’ve wanted me to and she’d be damn proud of you taking care of this Alpha.” Sam lectured.

Dean wipe a tear from his eye and silently cursed his cycle for making him emotional. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact Sam said something Dean need to hear.

“So Benny,” Sam said taking Dean from his thoughts. “ AKA Alpha 801, recently rescued from Walker’s Kennel. He was placed there for ten years. 8 years of his life before his stunt at Gordon’s is unknown. He was brought in by his anonymous owner but when he was a pup he was caught by an Alpha agent and a hunter. They found his mother and him hiding in the swamp. In New Orleans. ” Sam took a breath and cleared his throat. “Benny was four. His mother was charged with hiding an Alpha and they executed her on spot. Dean, he watched his mom die.” Dean’s stomach knotted at the thought.

“Shit.” Dean said quietly.

“Yeah, so ugh...he was sent to New Orleans Alpha school for males. I looked up information on the school. It was closed down 13 years ago for being too cruel.” Sam explained. “He was there until he was 14. That is when the unknown family bought him. This makes him around 32 years old.”  Dean rubbed his hand over his forehead.

“And his old owner, do they have legal right to Benny now?”

“No, they’re last demand was to have the Alpha put down with no cause but someone has to claim Benny soon or else… you might have too. Just like Cas and Meg”

“Okay, wow, thanks Sam. I’m getting him to the clinic soon and then taking him to work for a few hours. I need to talk to Cas and Charlie.”

“Okay, well I’m still coming over later.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay, well, umm, stay safe.” Sam said awkwardly.

“Yeah yeah.” Dean said and hung up the phone.

 

Dean turned around from the door of his bedroom and made his way back to the kitchen table. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair.  He couldn’t even imagine what Benny went through.

 “Damn heat.” He whispered wiping a tear from his eyes. “Quit being a weak Omega.” He couldn’t help to think of a 4 year old pup being witness to his own mother’s execution. He kept thinking he had to get him a session with Cas. Cas was the organization's resident therapist and his best friend. If anyone can help Benny it was Cas.

Another troubling thought crossed his mind. Dean has 30 days to take a client in and assist them with finding a home or to get them into a shelter. If they didn’t find a shelter soon, he might have to legally claim Benny as his slave and that was something he did not want to do.

 

Dean was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the shower turn off or the Alpha walk into the kitchen behind him. Benny stood there for a moment and watched the Omega look panicked. He couldn’t help but to think that maybe he was being bad and that he was stressing the Omega out. Benny moved closer to the Omega.

“Umm, Dean, I need clothes.That is, if you want me in clothes” Benny said suddenly which caused Dean to jump a little. He turned to see Benny standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, still a little wet from the shower. Dean couldn’t stop himself from looking at his chest, and big arms. Even with all the bruising, scars, and burn marks Benny was still handsome as fuck.

“Dude, yeah, sorry. I spaced out. Come with me we’ll find you something to wear.” Dean led Benny to his room but Benny stopped at the door and covered his nose. Dean realized his room probably still smelled like his slick.

“Sorry, how are you doing this morning? Is your rut bugging you?” Dean asked and looked back at Benny.

“A little, I think those pills you gave me last night kicked in.”

“Yeah, it was a time release and I did give you a couple extra. Sorry, I really shouldn’t be doing stuff like that. I couldn’t think straight with my heat. Today though, if you want Jo can hook you up with some suppressant.” Benny gave Dean a shrug.

“Don’t like pills.”

“Okay, well, that is up to you. I won’t force you take any but I insist that my friend checks you out, okay?” Dean quickly found a large enough pair of sweatpants and his biggest shirt. He walked out of his room and smiled at Benny and handed him the clothes.

“You can get dressed in your room. I’ll get you something to eat.”

Benny nodded and started down the hall towards his room. Dean watched him walk away. He had to say something about the naked thing. He did not want Benny to feel obligated to show himself off.

“Benny, your body is your own. You have every right to choose who sees it. You are allowed to wear clothes.” The Alpha didn’t say anything, but Dean can see him nod. “After we go to the clinic, we will get you some clothes.”

 

Benny walked into his room and Dean turned to the kitchen to start their eggs and bacon. He pulled everything he needed out and got started. A few moments later Benny joined him in the kitchen. His sweatpants fit, but the T-shirt was almost too tight. Benny stood still waiting for an order.

“Sorry that the clothes are too tight.”

"S’ok.” Benny murmured. Dean looked over the Alpha again. All he could think about was a poor pup watching his mother killed in front of him. He had heard a lot of tragic stories from Alphas’ pasts, but Benny’s had to be the worst. He shook those thoughts from his mind. It didn’t help Benny to think of that. He needed to help the Alpha, but first  he needed to get closer with Benny.

“Want to help?” Dean asked as he pointed at the stove.

“I’ve never cooked before.” Benny admitted.

“It’s easy. I’ll show you.” Dean waved his hand and motioned for Benny to move closer. He began with showing Benny how to crack an egg and then gave one to Benny. The first one Benny tried to crack broke into the frying pan, shells and all.

“I can’t do it.” Benny grumbled, his hands in fists at his sides.

“Yeah you can.” Dean removed the pan with broken egg and puts a new one on the stove and handed Benny another egg. “This time do it gently.” Benny took the egg and slowly tapped it on the edge of the stove like he was shown. “Gently.” Dean whispered as Benny pulled the shells apart. The egg fell flawlessly into the frying pan “See, told you, you could it.”

Benny smiled at Dean. Dean let out a small chuckle. “Okay now onto the bacon.” Dean showed Benny how to flip bacon and it went well until some grease splashed on to Benny’s arm. He gives the bacon a dirty look and Dean laughed a little.

“Yeah, cooking bacon can be hazardous. Never cook bacon shirtless.” Dean warned.

Benny smiled sheepishly.

“I guess that would hurt.”

“Dude, it does.” Dean and Benny both laugh “ but totally worth it.” Dean patted Benny on the shoulder. “Okay now for something really easy. Toast!” Dean pointed to the toaster behind Benny. He walked closer and handed him two slices of bread. Benny took the bread and turned to the toaster.

“So this is really easy. All you gotta do is put the bread in there and push down on that button.” Dean explained as he stood right behind him.

Benny did as he was told and turned back toward Dean. They were inches apart from each other. Dean could smell the musk of the Alpha’s rut coming off of him. He stared at Benny’s lips.

“See, really easy.” He said, not looking away from the Alpha’s lips. _KISS HIM! He is yours!_ His brain screamed at him. Not able to fight his instincts anymore he leaned in toward Benny. Their lips almost touching.

 **POP!** The toaster went as the bread shot out of the toaster and snapped Dean back to reality. He took a step back from Benny and turned away to grab the plates.Benny stood there for a second looking a little confused and hurt. He wanted the Omega to kiss him but he knew it isn’t his place to say anything.

“Alright, food is done.”

 

Dean made up two plates, cursing himself for being like the Omegas and Betas he knocked out for treating Alphas like they were property. He also can’t help to wonder why his pills weren’t working. He handed a plate to Benny, smiling  and tried to pretend nothing just had been about to happen. They sat down at the kitchen and started eating. Benny picked at his food for a second before he decided to put a piece of bacon in his mouth. His eyes light up.

“Wow, this is good.” Benny said with his mouth full.

“Told ya.” Dean said as he crunched on a piece of bacon.

 

They continued to eat their food quietly. Dean steals a glance every now and then, and enjoyed the smile on Benny’s face. Benny catches Dean and he looked Dean in the eyes.

“This isn’t the first time I sat at a kitchen table.” He said suddenly. Dean stopped eating and sat straighter and put his fork down. Benny was opening up on his own.

“One time I was rented out to an Omega. She was nice, like you. Kind of remind me of her. She didn’t touch me, didn’t want to have sex. She just wanted to eat with me.” Benny took another bite of food. He chewed what was in his mouth and smiled. “She said I reminded her of her old Alpha, Eli, he died. Ms. Lenore said they were true mates.”

“No way! Ms. Lenore’s family is one of my funders at work.” Dean said, surprised. He thought about how she was also the one that made them go after Walker in the first place. “Small world. I remember hearing about Eli. She really does believe in true mates.”

“Do you?” Benny asked.

Dean was taken aback a little by the forward question. True mates were something people didn’t talk about. His whole life he was taught that true mates were something the Alpha’s used back before the boom. It was a belief that was used to keep the Omegas in line.  

“I dunno, to be honest. Taught to believe that was Alpha propaganda before the boom but our education system is flawed. So I guess it might be real.” Dean shrugged.

“I think it;s real.” Benny whispered. “I heard when you smell your true mate, your body knows it’s them right away. Start thinking they’re yours before you even know what’s going on. That’s what Ms.Lenore taught me.”

 

Dean remembered yesterday in the Impala, the way he had to fight himself to stop thinking of Benny as his or how just now how he wanted to kiss His Alpha..

“Yeah, maybe that’s real.” Dean said and cleared his throat. That’s when his phone rang, Sam again of course.

“Dude, I’m fine.” Dean said, exasperated into the phone.

“Shut up and turn the T.V on, channel 225.” Sam said and hung up. Dean got up, grabbed his remote in the living room, and turned it to the correct channel. He sat back down at the kitchen table, but had a good view of the T.V. It was a news report.

 

“The bill, AlphaC-38, is getting a lot of attention.” The news reporter said. Dean turned up the T.V. “The bill was launched by Winchester & Trenton. If the bill is passed. All slaved Alphas will get their freedom and will have equal rights. The bill has many supporters.”

A crowd of protesters with signs appeared on the T.V “Free the Alphas.” They chanted.

“The bill has also gained a lot of unwanted attention from some senators.Senator Alastair had these words to say.”

 

An older Beta with steel eyes appeared on the T.V. Dean right away felt that the man was corrupt as fuck.

“This bill is a disgrace.” The Beta said into a microphone. That was when Dean heard Benny’s fork drop. An image of the the name Alastair carved into Benny’s skin flashed before Dean’s eyes.

“Shit.” he said suddenly. Before the arrogant senator could say anything else, Dean shut off the T.V. Benny shook his head and picked up his fork. He looked down at his plate and continued to eat. Dean didn’t stay anything, instead he pulled out his phone and texted Sam.

 

Dean- Benny  knows the senator personally. Probably rented him.

 

Sam replied back a second later.

 

Sam- Shit.

 

After they were done eating, Dean made a call to the clinic.

“Jo Harvelle’s office.” A voice from the other end of the line greeted.

“Hey, Sara, it’s Dean. Can Jo fit me in? I have cli… a friend that needs to get checked out.”

“Jo always has time for you and your friends, Dean. Plus Charlie called and sent us the Alpha’s medical file already. Told us to be expecting you. Can you be here in an hour?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Thank you.” Dean said before hanging up. He turned and smiled at Benny.

"Okay, so we’re going to get you checked out and-”

“I don’t like doctors.” Benny cut off Dean before he could finish talking.

“I know and I don’t blame you, but this doctor is a friend of mine, we grew up together. She’s a good woman and won’t hurt you. I promise.” Dean said, placing his hand over his heart. Benny is silent for a moment and rubbed his hands through his beard and looked Dean in the face.

“Okay, I trust you Dean.”

 Dean grinned at Benny. In less than 24 hours Dean had already made so much progress with Benny. They got ready to leave and that was when Dean realized Benny didn’t have any shoes.

“Fuck, guess we got to add shoes to the list.” he said casually as he looked at Benny’s feet, even his feet had scars on them.

“Dean, you don’t have to spend your money on me. I don’t need shoes.”

“I don’t mind. You need shoes. Here, wear my sandals for now.” Dean handed Benny his sandals and got his boots on. At Dean’s elevator door Dean turned and gave Benny a sad smile, holding the leather collar in his hand.

“I really don’t want to do this.” Dean said, trying to be reassuring. Benny nodded and stepped closer to Dean.

“You got ‘ta. S’okay.” Benny shrugged.

“No, it’s not, but you’re right, I have to.”

Dean slipped the collar on Benny’s neck, but he left it very loose. He turned and punched in the code to the elevator.  When they stepped into the elevator it was less awkward than the day before. After a few moments Benny started to laugh quietly.

“What?” Dean asked, smiling at the fact that Benny seemed to be relaxing so easily.

“That lady was sure mad yesterday.” Benny said with a slight smirk on his face.

“Yeah, she was.” Dean chuckled.

Benny stopped laughing and tried to look serious but failed completely.

“I am sorry.”

Dean chuckled some more and shook his head.

“Nah, don’t worry, she’ll forgive me. I’m too damn adorable to stay mad at.” Dean saw Benny blush and turn away. This caused Dean to feel his cheeks to heat up as well.

 

When they got out of the elevator, they quickly made it to Dean’s car and got inside.

“My friend, Dr. Harvelle, works in the next town over.” Dean explained. He put his foot on the peddle and Impala roared to life. Dean glanced over at Benny and saw he had a hint of a smile on his face. Dean went a little faster.


	4. To Be Cared For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny have a very busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dasota and Anarchycox. You two are the best!!!

“Your car is very beautiful.”  Benny said as he ran his hand along the inside of the door. “Thank you, her name’s Baby.” Dean replied.

“You named your car?” Benny asked, slightly confused.

“Yup.” Dean said, without a hint of shame. Benny chuckled quietly and shook his head.

They arrived at the clinic ten minutes early. If someone were to ask Dean, it had nothing to do with him showing off how fast Baby could go. When they got inside Dean smiled at Sara and she had them take a seat. She handed a clipboard to Dean and he started to  fill out some information on Benny. He did not even have the chance to see if Benny was taught to read and write yet. This was a conversation he didn’t want to have in public.

Dean got lost in his own little world as he filled out the information and didn’t notice Benny watching. He filled out the last name ‘Lafitte’ and that was when he heard Benny gasp. _Shit he does know how to read_. Dean spaced out and totally forgot to tell him he found out his last name.

“Benny Lafitte.” Benny said quietly. “How do you forget your own name?”  

“Man, I’m sorry, my brother called this morning. He was able to find out some information about you.”

“Does he know what happened to my mamma?” Benny asked sheepishly. Dean hesitated for a second.

“Do you remember the day you were caught?”  Dean asked.

“Bit and pieces.” Benny admitted. “She’s dead isn’t she?”

“I’m sorry Benny.” Dean said and put his hand on Benny’s shoulder.

“I hear her whispering sometimes at night, in my dreams, she tells me it ain’t my fault. Then I hear two voices screaming.” Benny’s leg started to bounce the more anxious he got. He rubbed his eyes and wiped some tears that were building. Alphas are not supposed to cry. Dean reached out and gently moved Benny’s chin so he was looking at him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

Benny pulled away from Dean and looked looked down to his lap and nodded. He didn’t want Dean to see him crying again. Before Dean had the chance to ask anything else, Sara came back out.

“She’ll see you now.”

“Thank you.” Dean stood and helped Benny to stand. Dean lead them to the back room. He wanted to say more to Benny, but wasn’t too sure what to say. He decided maybe it was best that Cas spoke to Benny about the day he was caught, unless Benny brought it up to him. They walked in the room and a moment later Jo came in. She gave Dean a quick hug and then turned to Benny.

“Well, who is this handsome Alpha?” she asked and smiled warmly at Benny.

Benny didn’t say anything, he sat on the chair next to the medical bed and looked at Dean.

“This is Benny.” Dean sat down next to Benny, he was worried and he was hoping to keep the anxious Alpha calm. He held on to the leash a little tighter. Jo saw and gave Dean a silent look. One she had given her whole life knowing him. ‘I can take care of myself.’ Dean let go of the leash and smiled and gave her a shrug, as much as he trusted Benny, Jo was like his little sister.

“So Benny,” Jo said as she pulled her chair up in front of him. “First of all your health is important to me. Anything you share with me will stay between us. I can even ask Dean to leave the room if you want.” Benny shook his head no.

“Please, I want Dean to stay.”

“That’s not a problem. That is totally up to you, but you have every right to your privacy. Do you mind if I put on some music?”

“No.”

Jo pulled a remote out of her pocket and started her C.D player. Some old blues started to play. “Is this okay?” she asked. Benny nodded. “Do ya mind if I check you out, make sure those asshole Doctors at the hospital didn’t miss anything?” He glanced at Dean and Dean smiled.

“It’s okay, remember my promise.”  He said as he placed his hand briefly on Benny’s knee assuringly. Benny nodded and turned back to Jo.

“I don’t mind, Dr. Harvelle.” Benny said politely.

“Please call me Jo or doc. So Benny, I am going to start off by asking a few questions okay?” Benny nodded and sat up straighter in his chair, how he was taught to act in health exams. “Besides the hospital, when was the last time you were checked out?” she asked. Benny gave her a small shrug looking away from Jo and glanced at Dean. Dean lifted an eyebrow at the Alpha. Benny cleared his throat and looked back at Jo.

“When Walker was going to put me down.”

“What an asshole.”Jo replied mad as hell. “ Is he the one who did that to you?” She said pointing to the burn marks on his neck.

“Shock collar.” Benny said quietly. Jo nodded and moved a little closer.

“Can I have a look?”  Benny nodded and Jo gently removed his collar and then touched his neck. She carefully ran her gloved fingers over the burns. Benny flinched a little, causing Dean to move closer to Benny. “I can give you some cream for these new burns. It’ll clean out any infection and stop any scarring for occurring.”

She checked the bruises on Benny’s face and cleaned them up with alcohol swab.

“So, how’s it like staying with old Deano?” she asked as she continued her exam.

“Dean is treating me kindly, thank you.”

“Yeah, Dean is a good man. Always has been.” Jo said and smiled at Dean. “Alright Benny, I need to check your body out. Do you mind undressing? Dean, I think you should step out for this part.”

“Dean can stay, please?” Benny said, his eyes wide with uneasiness.

“Yes of course Benny, if you’re comfortable with him being here.” Benny nodded at her and got undressed. He moved very slowly, still in pain from the beatings. Once he was undressed Benny stood carefully not moving. She went over every inch of him and  cleaned up some wounds; making sure nothing was infected.  She had one last part of her physical to do.

“Benny, I am going to touch your penis now. I have to make sure everything is okay. I can see some scarring just by looking. Is that okay?” Benny bit his lip and nodded at her. Jo reached out slowly and touched his very large but soft penis. Running her hand over an old razor blade scar. Benny tensed at her touch.

“Be a good Alpha.” he murmured to himself and closed his eyes. Dean tensed up looking at the Alpha. He could tell that Benny was doing his best to remain calm. Dean reached out and placed his hand in the Alpha’s. Benny squeezed Dean’s hand as Jo finished her examination.

“Alright Benny, you can get dressed now. We’re almost done. You’re doing so good.” Jo assured him as she stood up. “I’m going to take Dean outside while you get dressed.”

Dean squeezed Benny’s hand once more and gave him a smile. “We’re almost done man and then we’ll go get you some clothes. I’m just going to talk to Jo for a sec. We will be right back.” Benny nodded and turned to his pile of clothes. Dean and Jo made their way out into the hallway.

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked quietly.

“How is he with needles?” Jo asked.

“I’d imagine pretty shitty, is that what is next?”

“I have to make sure that all he has is chlamydia. The best way is to do a urine and blood test.” she explained. “Plus if we are getting him on rut suppressants, I need to do a blood test.” Dean nodded.

“Okay, let me tell him when I help him with the urine test.”

“Okay.” Jo said agreeing with Dean’s plan.“So Benny has been through a lot. Nothing is broken, but I would say he has bruised some bones and those burns are going to leave nasty marks. I hope you’re booking him a session with Cas.”

“Yeah, I’m planning on taking him into the office later.”

“How are you holding up? You stink like heat.” Jo laughed. “Did his rut trigger your heat? You’re early and you smell different, sweeter.”

“I dunno, I just started early. Benny...smells...different, he smells like...well I can’t explain it. He smells like everything I love.” Dean admitted with flushed cheeks. Jo let out a small chuckle and smiled big at Dean.

“Well he is certainly a very attractive Alpha, interesting that he started your heat. This is the first time that has happened right?”

“What are you gettin’ at Harvelle?” Dean said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just that you know, it was said before that true mates would trigger heats and ruts and it is kind of weird that you both triggered each other is all.”

“Don’t!” Dean snapped. “Benny is not my true mate. There is no such thing. Plus Benny has been through enough. Filling his head with true mate bullshit would only be harmful to him when I find him a shelter. It will be hard enough when he has to leave me.”

“Fair enough, sorry I said anything.” Jo said backing down from Dean. This was not argument worth having even if she knew it was odd that Dean smelled different.

“Do you believe in true mates?” Dean asked as he bit his lip and cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, it was never studied, but I started thinking about it after the Cas and Meg situation.” Jo admitted.

“That’s different. Cas is in love with that bossy Alpha. Doesn’t mean they’re true mates.”

“Even if Cas smells different since he saved her?” Jo asked.

“Yes, even if Cas smells different. Doesn’t mean a thing. I’m pretty sure that they mated anyways.” Dean shrugged.

“You know Cas better than that. Cas won’t touch her until Alphas are freed. He doesn’t want to mate with his slave. He has said it time and time again that he thinks it is wrong. Cas is a gentleman.”

“Whatever you say.” Dean said changing the subject. He knew Jo was right. “I’m sure Benny is wondering what is taking us so long.” Before Jo could say anything further he turned to the door and knocked.

“I’m dressed.” He heard Benny call out from the other side of the door.

 

He pushed the door open and walked in with Jo behind him. They found Benny sitting back on the chair with his perfect posture and his hands folded on his lap. Jo sat back down in front of Benny and Dean sat next to him. Benny looked up at Jo with hopeful eyes.

“Are we done doc?” he asked quietly. “Can I go now?”

“I’m sorry Benny we have two more tests to do. Right now I need you to pee into this cup.” she said handing him a specimen jar. “I need to see if you have anymore STIs the hospital didn’t check ya for. I have to make sure you’re not sick.” Benny took the cup and looked nervously at it.

“Do you need any help?” Dean asked. Benny gave a small nod.

“Alright dude, no problem, I had no idea what to do my first time too.” Dean explained hoping Benny would realize these tests were normal. Dean stood and reached his hand out to Benny. Benny took his hand and Dean helped him to stand.

“Alright boys, you can use the washroom out in hallway.” Jo pointed. “You know the way Dean.” Dean nodded and led the way to the washroom out in the hall. Once they were in the washroom Dean looked at the nervous Alpha.

“So this is pretty easy. All you gotta do wipe down your penis with this.” He handed Benny a sterilized wipe. “And then you start  peeing into the toilet and then pee just a little in the cup. It doesn’t need to be  a lot.” Benny nodded and turned towards the toilet. He stood there for a few moments. “I’m just gonna turn my back and give you some privacy. I know this is awkward, but you’re doing great.” Dean turned his back and waited. It took a few moments, but he heard the Alpha pee into the toilet and then into the cup.

“When you’re done you just put the lid on and then wash up.” Dean said, and fidgeted with his watch. “So, yeah, Benny, there’s one more thing we have to do after this...we need to do a blood test.” He could tell the Alpha went still. He was going to turn and look, but Benny quickly walked past him and started to wash his hands and ran the sealed cup under the water.

“I don’t like needles.” The Alpha mumbled as he dried his hands and the cup.

Dean looked at the Alpha. Benny’s back was turned to him at the sink. He could see Benny’s eyes in the bathroom mirror.

“Look, I know needles are not a good time, but we need to make sure you’re not sick. Please Benny, I need to know you’re okay. I won’t force you to do this, but it would make me feel better if I knew you were safe.”

Benny watched Dean through the mirror for a moment before he nodded. Benny took a breath and turned to Dean.

“If you want me to I will, but I don’t like needles.” he repeated again.

“I promise Benny I’ll be there the whole time.”

 They made their way back to Jo’s medical room. Benny handed her the cup and sat back down in his chair. He could see the needles and tubes set up to take his blood. Benny glanced up to Dean. Dean moved closer and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Jo is awesome at taking blood. Just keep looking at me.” Dean said as he tried to soothe Benny.

“Alright, I’m just going to wrap this band around your arm. I need you to relax okay?” Jo said with a soft smile. Benny nodded, but he kept his eyes locked on Dean’s.

When Jo found the right vein and was about to poke Benny, Dean could tell the Alpha was tensing up. Without putting any thought into the repercussions, Dean bent forward, kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek against Benny’s scenting him. Jo let out a cough catching Dean’s attention. She gave him an odd look, but then quickly went to work, and took the blood since Benny was distracted scenting Dean back.

“Alright, you’re all done Benny.” Jo said as she took off the tourniquet wrapped around his arm. Benny looked quickly at his arm and then up at Jo.

“See wasn’t that bad right?” Jo asked as she winked at Benny.

“No doc, it wasn’t. Thank you."

“Not a problem Benny, I’m always here if you need me okay?” she said touching his shoulder. “The blood test will take a few days. When I get the results we can discuss anything you want including rut suppressants.”

“I decided I want them.” Benny said suddenly. “I’m bugging Dean with my smell and I don’t want to hurt him because of my rut, do you have anything I can take now?”

“You’re not bugging me.” Dean jumped in. He did not want to think that Benny was a burden to him in anyway.

“Yes I am. I made your heat start. I’m making you uncomfortable with my smell. I don’t want to do that.”

“The pills I can give you now would only make your rut tolerable. It won’t change your smell, just give you more control. Dean will just have to get used to how you smell, as you will to his smell. You two just smell good to each other for some reason.” Jo said and flashed Dean a smile. The type of smile that a little sister would give bugging her older brother.

“Thanks Jo.” Dean said flashing her annoyed look. “If that’s what Benny wants that will be great.” Jo chuckled and nodded. She turned to write a subscription for Benny.

“So when I get your test results back we’ll figure out a course of action. For now I am going to give you another dose of Azithromycin and Doxycycline for the chlamydia. The dose the hospital gave you is not enough to kill the infection. This will give you an upset stomach, but I want to make sure we get rid of it okay?”

“Thanks doc.” Benny said quietly.

“I am also going to give you some condoms. So when you can have sex again you can do it safely.” Benny's face flushed and he shook his head.

“I’m an Alpha, I don’t get to be safe. I need to be studded. It’s the only reason why Alphas are around.”

“Well that is a bunch of bullshit. All those fuckwads that told you that are stupid.” Jo said with a smile and Benny let out a little laugh, surprised with Jo’s language. “Plus Dean won’t let you get studded out again. You can trust him to keep you safe.” Jo handed him his doctors note and stuck out her hand. Benny glanced at her hand unsure what to do but he stuck his hand out too. Jo grabbed it and gave it a shake.

“Benny, it was really nice to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Thank you.” Benny said as he glanced at Dean and then looked at the door. “I’m gonna go wait in the waiting room.” And pulled his hand away from Jo. He stood and walked out.

“What’s that about?” Jo asked.

“I don’t think he knows what do with people being nice to him.” Dean explained.

“That’s really sad.”

 “It is... But you’re right though, I won’t let him get studded out ever again.”

“I know.” Jo pulled Dean into a tight hug. “You’re a great man, Dean Winchester.” Dean squeezed her tight.

“Thank you.”

“The rut pills are filled for a week. When I get the tests back I’ll be able to figure out what kind he needs. For now those will do.” Jo explained.

“I am gonna need mine refilled too.” Dean admitted.

“What? I just gave you some not that long ago.”

“I may have took more than I should’ve.” Dean admitted. Jo didn’t say anything but she wounded up and gave him a hard punch to the shoulder.

“Don’t do stupid shit like that, Dean. That could harm your system. Taking more than the recommended dose can harm your chances of having pups.”

“Well good thing I don’t want any pups.” Dean said rubbing his shoulder. Jo shot him a look. “Alright, alright I won’t do it again.” Dean said defensively as he held his hands up in mock surrender..

“Good. Now let’s go see your Alpha.”

“Benny, he is not my Alpha.” Dean corrected

“Sure, whatever you say.” Jo laughed. Dean and Jo walked out into the waiting room to see Benny sitting there like a statue.

 

“Hey man, let’s go get your scripts filled and then go get ya some clothes and maybe some lunch.” Benny stood from his chair.

“Once again it was a pleasure meeting you.” Jo said.

“Thanks doc.” Benny smiled at her. Dean couldn’t help but to smile too at Benny’s improvement.

Sara came around from the desk and handed Dean a paper bag. Dean looked in the bag and saw a bunch of condoms. He quickly handed it to Benny who looked inside too.

“Thanks.” Benny said in a whisper.

 

They made their way outside and once they were far enough Benny stopped, causing Dean to pull the leash by accident.

“Oh shit, sorry. What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I’ve never used a condom before.” Benny admitted. “I don’t know how they work.”

“Oh, that’s no problem I could show you how to use them.” Dean said then closed his eyes. He realized what that sounded like. “I mean, I will make sure you are educated in safe sex.” Dean said quickly and started walking toward the Impala.

 

 They made their way to the a pharmacy and got his meds filled. While they waited, Dean grabbed a cart and started filling it with personal hygiene stuff for Benny. When his meds were ready and his items were rung through Benny sighed when he heard the total. Quietly Benny put his his hand on Dean’s shoulder and whispered.

“You can’t spend your money on me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Shh. I have no problem with getting you stuff you need, but if it makes you feel better I’m using the company credit card. It’s why we’re funded. It’s my job to make sure you have everything you need.” Dean explained very quietly. “Even if it were my money, I would have no problem with this. You deserve it dude.”

Benny didn’t say anything else. He waited for the transaction to go through, but insisted that he carried the bag of items.

 

They got back into the car and Dean drove to the only store that allowed Alphas. It was a tiny thrift store that was very run down. Dean hoped that they would be able to find clothes in Benny’s sizes. He was a big Alpha and that meant that he would have to search. When they walked into the thrift store an employee walked up to them and stopped them at the door.

"I’m sorry sir, but your Alpha's collar is way too loose. I can't let you in until you tighten it."

"He’s hurt, I can't." Dean stood his ground.

"That’s not my problem sir. I need you to adjust it’s collar or leave. I’m not going to risk those filthy beasts fighting on my shift."

"Dean, it's okay. You can make it tighter. I'll be okay." Benny whispered in Dean's ear. Dean sighed, but turned to Benny and tightened it slightly.

"One day, you'll be free and we’ll burn these fucking things." Dean mumbled, his temper getting the best of him. He grabbed Benny's leash and turned to the employee. "Good enough?" Dean demanded.

"Hey, I am just doing my job." The employee said stepping aside.

 

Dean and Benny walked past the employee and went to the very small Alpha section. Benny stood back as Dean searched through the shirts. Benny glanced around and saw something that caught his eye. He pulled on the leash and walked towards the item. Dean turned and followed Benny letting him lead him. Benny stopped in front a pair of suspenders.

“My mamma used to make me wear these. She could never find pants that stayed up on me. I was a tiny pup.” Dean smiled at the thought of this huge Alpha once being tiny.

“Do you want to grab them?” Dean asked.

“I dunno.” Benny said, hesitant to ask for anything.

“Grab them dude, we’ll find you a nice pair of pants to go with them.” Benny did as he was told and picked up the suspenders. They returned to the small rack of clothes and continued to search. Dean pulled out a blue henley and held it up to Benny.

“This would look good with your gorgeous blue eyes.”  Benny ducked his head and turned away before Dean could see his cheeks reddening. Benny was not used to people calling him anything nice, never mind gorgeous. Dean smiled at the embarrassed Alpha, but didn’t saying anything. He tried not to pay attention to his slip of the tongue. He really should know better than to talk to a client like that.

Dean grabbed a few pair of pants, a couple of white undershirts, some sweats and a few T-shirts. He looked around and saw the Alpha dressing room in the furtherest corner of the store.

“Let’s go see if these fit.” Dean suggested and nodded with his head towards the Alpha changing room. Benny followed behind Dean. When they got to the fitting room Dean opened the door and quickly closed it after seeing it covered with urine. Clearly an untrained Alpha had marked his or hers territory.

“Fuck that, you’re not changing in there.” Dean looked around and saw the Omega/Beta changing rooms. They were well lit and looked well taken care of. Dean grabbed a few flannel shirts and walked toward the other change rooms. The same employee that stopped them at the door walked up to Dean as he was about to walk into the fitting room with Benny.

“Sir, Alphas are not allowed in these rooms.”

“Alright, well, why don’t you hold on to my Alpha for me while I try these on. You just have to make sure you hold his leash tight. He gets upset when I leave him for a long time. I would hate for a fight to break out with another Alpha.” The employee stepped back lifting his hands up.

“Ugh, you know what, it’s okay. Your Alpha can join you.”

“Awesome.” Dean said and led Benny into the changing room, not giving the employee a chance to change his mind. The room was a tight fit, but they managed to both get in.

“Alright, try these on.” Dean said putting Benny clothes down in a pile. He turned his back to try and give Benny some privacy, but heard the Alpha struggling. He turned back and saw the Alpha having a hard time trying to get his shirt off.

“Want some help?” He asked. Benny made a pouty face and nodded.

“I’m sore and it’s small in here.” Dean chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah it’s a tight fit.” Dean helped Benny pull the too small shirt off of his head, but not before it got stuck on his nose. Benny’s arms were above his head exposing his chest and his lips were wet and very kissable. It took everything in Dean not to push Benny into the wall and kiss him until he was breathless. He quickly pushed the image out of his head and helped him get out of his shirt.

“Thanks.” Dean turned back around as Benny got to trying on his clothes. First Benny put on his white undershirt and then started to try on his pants. Dean realized something very important as his back was turned.

 “At my office we have a fresh pack of underwear and socks for you. So right after here we’ll grab some take out and head to my office, okay?”

“Okay, I... I am dressed now.” Dean turned back around and saw Benny in his black pants held up by his suspenders and his white shirt.

“Wow. You, uh... look okay.” Dean said as he tripped on his words. “You should wear that out.” Benny nodded and they grabbed the rest of his clothes. Dean left the flannel shirts in a pile. He already owned 30 of them anyways. On their way up to the register they stopped at the shoes and picked Benny out a nice pair of combat boots that happened to be his size. Up at the till Dean noticed a hat rack and one hat jumped out at him. It was a black Greek fisherman’s hat. He picked it up and placed it on the Alpha’s head.

“There. Your look is complete. You look great.”  

“Thank you.” Benny said quietly.

 

They paid for the clothes and got back into the car. Dean  stopped to grab some take out and they ate in the car.

“You should take those pills Jo gave you.”

“For my rut or...the other ones?” Benny asked.

“I think for now since you seem okay, you should just take the others ones. Unless your rut is bugging you.”

“Not really. I think I’m okay.”

“Alright, just take those other pills.” Benny opened up the pills that helped with the chlamydia and popped both of them.

“You let me know if you feel sick okay?” Dean asked.

“Okay.” Dean started up the car again and started to make his way to his office. As he was about to pull off the parking lot a naked Alpha ran out in front of the car. Dean slammed on his breaks just in time. The naked Alpha kept running, and a second later a man with an Alpha tied to a chain came running after the fleeing Alpha. Dean realized it was a hunter with his slave that he had turned into a hound dog. They were hunting down the naked Alpha. They ended up catching up to the fleeing Alpha and threw him to the ground. That was when Benny started to try open his door. Dean realized Benny wanted to help the other Alpha and didn't hesitate to grab on to Benny's leash.

"Don't Benny. They'll hurt you." Dean said as he tried desperately to stop Benny.

"But that hunter is hurting that Alpha." Benny shouted.

"I’m sorry Benny, but that hunter is in his legal rights to hunt down any fleeing Alphas. Unless he puts a shock collar on him or uses excessive force I can't do anything."

"But he’s hurting him!" Benny exclaimed. Dean watched the Hunter cuff the Alpha only giving him a couple kicks in the process. It was not enough for Dean to intervene.

" I’m really sorry Benny, there is nothing I can do. Please stay in the car."  

Benny watched as the other Alpha was carted away by the hunter.

“I hate hunters." Benny mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." Dean agreed under his breath. He started the Impala back up and made his way to the his office. Benny was quiet the rest of the ride. Dean felt awful, like he let Benny down.

 

"I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do anything back there." Dean said as they pulled up to his office.

"Not your fault, you're not a hunter." Dean nodded and parked the car in front of his office.

"Still, I wish shit was different."

"Me too " Benny said angrily. They got out of the car and Benny looked up at the sign on the building that said Middleton’s Path. When they got inside Dean stopped and took Benny's collar off. A red haired girl walked up to them and smiled big at the Alpha.

"Hey there, I’m Charlie. It’s really good to see you Benny. We were all very worried when Dean told us you had to go to the hospital. Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I’m okay, thank you." Benny said as he kept his eyes on the floor, his tone slightly bitter as his thoughts were still on the Alpha being hunted down. Dean stepped in front of Benny getting his attention.

"Charlie here is the one that started Middleton's Path. We’re committed to assisting Alphas getting out of crisis." Dean explained.

"My mom is an Alpha." Charlie said. Benny nodded, but was still trapped in his thoughts. Charlie glanced at Dean. Dean shook his head to Charlie, signalling her not to worry about it.

"Well, why don't I show you around?" Dean offered.

 

Benny followed Dean around as he introduced him to other employees and a few other Alphas. Benny wasn’t really paying attention, even if it looked like he was. Years of training has also taught him to be able to look as if he cared.

Dean knew Benny was still angry. He wanted to make sure Benny was okay, but the other part of free will was to let the Alpha feel emotion, even if it was anger.

Dean brought Benny outside to the court yard. There was a familiar scent snapped Benny out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw an Omega with messy hair and a tan trench coat standing next to an Alpha female. She had long curly dark hair and dark eyes. Alpha females were very rare, they were useless. Unable to give an Omega a knot, they were usually killed when determined an Alpha. Benny knew he had to know her from somewhere. He just couldn't figure it out. The female looked over towards Dean and Benny and smiled. She grabbed onto the Omega next to her and whispered something in his ear. The Omega looked up and smiled at them and started to walk up to Dean and Benny.

When the Alpha got closer to Benny she sniffed the air near him, catching his scent. Benny knitted his eyebrows at the Alpha woman. She smelled familiar, but he still couldn't place it. Dean quietly stood back and watched the Alphas.

"Alpha, you did a stint at Walker's hell hole, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Benny said, brows knitted further in confusion.

"You don't remember me do you, 801?" Dean stepped closer to the Alphas. He wasn't sure if they were about to scrap, but he was not about to let that happen. Benny shook his head no.

"But I remember your smell."

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. You got a bad beating from the guards that day, the day you saved me.” she explained.

“What do you mean, Meg?” Dean asked, very curious to know more about Benny and his past.

“When I was put into Walker’s Hell hole, he wanted to see how 3 Alpha males in their ruts would act towards an Alpha female. He locked me in a cell with them. Luckily for me, 801 here was the one of the Alphas. Even when he was in full rut mode he stood in front of me fighting the other two Alphas off.  In the end though Walker sent the guards in. I tried to stop them but…” Meg shrugged and turned to Benny. “I’m glad to see you’re still alive, 801. I thought they killed you that day.”

“My name is Benny and I’m glad to see you too, they told me they got rid of you when I woke up. Sorry I didn’t remember you.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. They couldn’t kill me, but they did sell me to some abusive slick.”

“Meg! Language.” the Omega in the trench coat scolded her.

“Hey, the day they stop calling us beast or knotheads is the day I’ll stop calling shitty Omegas slicks.”

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.” the Omega said. Meg rolled her eyes and turned back to Benny.

“The name is Meg, how long have you been under the pretty boy’s wings for?” Benny gave her a confused looked.

“When did Dean save you?” she asked.

“Last night.” Benny replied.

“Shit, you’re still fresh, let’s go talk. Let these two nerds go over your case notes.”

“Meg, I need to speak with Benny. I don’t think it is a good idea for you two to catch up right now.” The Omega said and stepped closer to Meg, his hand on her shoulder.

“Come on Clarence, he doesn’t need one of your geeky shrink sessions right now.”

“It’s okay, Cas, let them go talk if Benny wants.” Dean jumped in. They all turned and looked  at Benny. Benny said nothing but looked at Dean for direction. “Do you want to go talk with Meg for a while? You’re safe here.”  Benny shrugged and looked around the enclosed court yard.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Great.” Meg said and grabbed Benny’s hand pulling him away from Dean and Cas. “The dorks can dork it up while I explain this free will thing. Took me awhile to get it too.” Dean and Cas watched the Alphas walk away or well Meg dragged Benny away from them.

 

“Are you sure it is a good idea letting her talk to him so soon?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, why not, what harm can it do? Besides she’s the love of your life. Don’t you trust her?” Dean asked.

“I trust that my sweet Alpha, with all her thorny pain, will say something she shouldn’t, as beautiful as she is.” Cas said staring at Meg as she walked away.

“Don’t worry everything will be fine.” Dean said confidently. “It’s good for Benny to talk with another Alpha we helped.”

“Yes, but Meg, has a way with words.”

“She sure does, Clarence.” Dean laughed punching his friend in the shoulder. Cas rubbed his shoulder but ignored the nickname.

“So, Benny, what can you tell me about him?” Cas asked.

“Well, he’s been abused for 28 years and is going to need a lot of help.”

“Lets go talk in my office.” Cas suggested. “Meg will make sure they’re safe out here.”

“From what I know about Benny, I am sure he will too.” Dean said glancing back at Benny before he turned and went inside.

 

Meg led Benny to a tree and sat under it. Benny sat down next to her and looked at his hands.

“You don’t have to do that anymore.” Meg said eyeing up Benny.

“Do what?”

“Sit like you’re presenting yourself to some slick.”

“I don’t know any other way to sit. What’s wrong with this?”

“You mean besides the years of training and abuse you took, learning how to sit like a proper Alpha?” Meg mocked her former lessons. “You can relax. No one here is going to judge you for being comfortable.” Benny took a breath and leaned back slowly on the tree behind him. “See, isn’t that better? Fuck, looks like you took one hell of a beating last night. Dean must’ve tripped out on them.”

“I don’t really remember much, just waking up in the hospital and Dean staring at me.”

“You stink like him.” Benny smiled at the thought of smelling like Dean. They’ve scented each other three times now. Each time better than the last.

“Do you have feelings for him?”  Meg asked.

“I don’t know. I...feel...safe with Dean.”

“Yeah, I get it. My unicorn makes me feel the same way. But don’t you dare tell him that.” Meg pointed in his face.

“Uh, I won’t?” Benny was not to sure how to respond to Meg. Meg smiled and looked at Benny. He seemed confused and lost.

“Look, I know everything is weird right now, but it gets easier, being away from those slicks. The Omegas here are really nice. They’ll try make it easy on you, getting used to this change. You’ll struggle though. Being told what to do your whole life, to making your choices is...I don’t know... scary...weird...and fucking great all at the same time.” Benny sighed and rubbed his face.

“But do I deserve this?”

“Don’t.” she snapped and then took a breath.“Don’t question if you deserve to be treated good. It makes everything confusing. I know, god do I know, how it is.  You’re called worthless your whole life and then all of sudden, Charlie and her Merry Men of good doers come along and then all of a sudden you mean something. It’s overwhelming but you listen to what they say. It took me a few months, but I know they’re right. We’re human too, we bleed the same color as them.” Benny shook his head.

“I just… I just want Dean to own me. Tell me what to do.” Benny admitted.

“Well he just might. Own you that is, Cas owns me. That was only because my time ran up and the Alpha authorities wanted to put me back into a place like Walker’s. Cas legally made me his slave so they couldn’t touch me.”

“You’re still a slave? I thought you were free.”

“Well technically I’m still an Alpha slave, but Cas doesn’t treat me like one. He’s a good man and so is Dean.” Meg chuckled. “Even if he is a former hunter.”

“Dean was a hunter?” Benny demanded.

“Yeah, after an Alpha murdered his mom, his dad trained him and his brother to hunt. They both stopped though, I am not sure why, but Dean says he regrets that part of his life.”

Benny didn’t really hear that last part. He couldn’t get over the fact Dean was a hunter because a worthless Alpha killed his mom. “ _Should’ve hunted us all down and killed us_.”  Benny thought to himself. In the distance Benny saw Charlie waving them in.

“Movie time!” she screamed.

“Oh awesome, Charlie has great tastes in movies.” Meg said standing up. “Come on, let’s go.” Benny stood up and followed behind. When they got back inside there was a projector setup. Benny sat down on the couch next to Meg as Charlie was getting the movie started. Benny was still lost in his thoughts when his stomach cramped up on him. He grabbed his stomach and groaned a little. A hand came down behind him on his shoulder. He turned to see Dean staring at him with concern.

“You alright man?” Dean asked.

“Stomach hurts.”

“Okay, let’s get back to my place. Those pills are probably kicking in.” As they said their goodbyes, Cas informed Benny that he booked him for an appointment the day after tomorrow. Benny was not sure if that was something he wanted, but he nodded and said goodbye. Meg pulled Benny into a hug and whispered “It gets easier.” Benny thanked her and waited by the door for Dean to collar him. Dean cursed the collar once again and Benny assured him it was fine. Benny was silent the whole ride back. His stomach bugging him and Meg’s words about Dean being a hunter running through his head.

 

They got back to Dean’s apartment. Dean was watching Benny carefully. He almost seemed sad or even more lost. It was as if they took three steps backwards in their progress. Dean pulled out his phone and texted Cas.

Dean- I was wrong.

A moment later Cas texted back.

Cas- She said something didn’t she?

Dean- Think so.

Cas- Told you so.

Dean- Shut up, she is your Alpha.

Cas- :P

 

Dean laughed and put his phone back into his pocket. When they got back into his condo he took Benny’s collar off and threw it into a corner.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

“M’fine. Can I go lay down?” Benny asked.

“Of course. You never have to ask.”

Benny nodded and made his way to his room. The day was catching up to him. Seeing Alastair on the T.V, the doctor’s office, remembering his mamma, the Alpha being hunted down in front of him, finding out Dean might own him in the near future. Something he thought he wanted was turning into something that was making it hard to breathe. Then there was the worst part, finding out an Alpha murdered Dean’s mom and turned him into a hunter. Benny got to his bedroom door and walked in. Everything catching up at once he slammed his door shut behind him and collapsed onto his bed.

Dean flinched when the door slammed shut. He stood in the hallway unsure what to do. That was of course when his buzzer went off. He remembered Sam saying he was going to stop by. Without checking he buzzed him in.

Dean walked to the elevator expecting Sam. What he did not expect when the elevator door opened was the smell of booze and his drunk unshaven father to be standing there.

 

 


	5. The Right Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy day into busy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dasota here. Sorry for the delay as I was out of town for a while.
> 
> Thank you so much to Anarchycox for reading this over!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Dean asked, as he quickly stepped in front of the elevator door blocking the way into his condo. John looked rough, his clothes were dirty and his beard was growing out again.  

“Did Kate give you the boot?” Dean asked annoyed. He was sick of the same old pattern. John would get drunk and Kate would kick him out and John would run to Dean. “ Are Adam and Kate okay?”

“They’re fine.” John snapped. “ I need to talk t’ya.” John slurred. “You need to tell your good for nothin, back stabbing, Alpha loving brother to stop what he’s doing.” John swayed, trying to point at Dean. He stepped closer, trying to get off the elevator.

“Don’t talk about Sammy that way. He is trying to do what’s best.” Dean said as he stood his ground, not letting John intimidate him.

“Don't tell me what to do, I'm your father and I'll talk about my boy however I damn well please. Your brother is defending filthy Alphas.” John shouted. He tried to push past Dean again. Dean didn’t budge. “Come on Omega, you’re gonna leave your own Beta dad in the elevator?”

“You’re drunk old man.” Dean snapped.

“You an’ yer’ brother are makin’ me look bad, the other hunters are calling you boys Alpha lovers. They’re asking me what kinda boys I raised.”

“Oh no, how ever will I sleep at night?" Dean said sarcastically.

“Don’t back talk me boy.” John snapped and stepped even closer to Dean. “It smells like a filthy Alpha in here.” John looked over Dean’s shoulder and spotted the collar on the floor. “Do you have one here?”

“That’s none of your business.You need to leave Dad.”

“Damn right its my business. Do you have a knothead here?” John pushed Dean out of the way and stepped into the hallway.

“You need to get the fuck out of my place!” Dean tried to move in front of John. He worried that John was going to find and hurt Benny.

“You do have one staying with you don’t you?”John growled, while he scanned Dean’s place for any signs of an Alpha. John sniffed the air again. “You smell different. You mated with one, didn’t you?”

“Dad, you need to leave.”

“You sick, weak, little Omega. What you couldn’t handle being alone? Disgusting Alpha fucker.Your mother would be ashamed!” John screamed.

“You know what old man!” Dean screamed back. “Mom would be ashamed of you! What you do goes against everything she wanted. Your blind rage turned you into everything she hated, she would be so disgusted if she knew the man you’ve become.”

Dean was barely done his sentence when John’s left hook caught him in the chin. Dean grabbed his face and fell a few steps backward. John’s face was red, his fists were clenched together. He lunged at Dean and grabbed  him by the shirt and turned them so he could shove Dean against the wall. He was about to hit Dean again but he suddenly heard a roar and then 230 pounds of raging Alpha came crashing into him. Dean fell to the ground as John was pinned by the throat against the wall. He had a snarling Alpha in face, ready to crush his windpipe. John scrambled at Benny’s forearm, trying to get a grip.

“Don’t you ever hurt Dean again. He is mine!” the Alpha screamed in his face. Dean stood up quickly, he couldn’t let Benny hurt John.

“Don’t hurt him.” Dean shouted to Benny. “Don’t give him a reason to call the cops or Alpha Authorities. He will get you taken away!”

Benny let go of his throat and pushed John into the elevator. John lost his balance and fell on his ass. John scrambled to his feet, cursing at Benny.

“Fucking knothead, don’t fucking touch me.” John slurred.

“Dean said get out.” Benny growled out. “Dean what’s the code?”

“0502.” Dean said walking up behind Benny. Dean glared at his dad. “You’re not welcome here until you get straightened out. Sober up and go home to your family. Adam needs his dad.” Benny punched in the code. John started to scream at Dean as the door closed.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t ever coming back.” John’s voice was even more raspy from having his throat squeezed. “You’re not my son, Alphafucker.” Dean flipped his dad the bird before the door closed.

“Asshole.” Dean growled. He took a breath and turned to the Alpha. Benny was standing there breathing hard, he looked like he was ready to attack anything that moved. Dean carefully placed his hand on Benny’s shoulder snapping him out of his rage.

“Benny, it’s okay.” Benny shook his head and then looked at Dean. Benny’s eyes softened when he saw Dean’s bruised face.

“Are you okay?” Benny asked as he lifted Dean’s chin and ran his thumb along Dean’s jaw. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m okay,” Dean placed his hand on Benny’s. “Thank you for your help. I am sorry about that.” Benny’s touch felt comforting, he had to resist the urge to nuzzle into his hand.

“s’okay.” Benny whispered.

Dean cleared his throat and took a step back from Benny. “So, ugh how’s your stomach?”

“It still hurts.” Benny admitted.

“You still want to go lie down?” Dean asked.

“Kinda awake now.” Benny was still shaking, his blood was still boiling.

“Alright, well why don’t you go get changed into some comfortable clothes and we can watch a movie.” Dean suggested.

“Okay.” Benny stepped closer to Dean and touched his chin again. Dean closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Should put ice on that.” Benny whispered and then walked to his room. Dean gave one last look at the elevator before he sighed and walked back to his own room to change.

As the door clicked shut behind him, he reached into his pocket, took out his phone and noticed he had a text.

Sam- Hey, gotta bail tonight, something came up at the office. Let me know you’re okay?

Dean couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit at Sam’s timing and quickly replied back.

Dean- Yeah, me & Benny are fine. Dad stopped by. Usual deal. Everything is fine, just watch out for him.

Dean set down his phone so he could change. He opened a drawer of his dresser and reached in and grabbed a pair of shorts. As he held them up he noticed that he had grabbed were a pair of tiny green running shorts. He sighed, held them up briefly against his body before shaking his head and put them back in the drawer, grabbing a baggier pair of gym shorts for himself and slipped them on. He pulled out a Motorhead T-shirt and slipped it over his head. He tried not to let his dad’s words bother him but they did. “Weak Omega” kept running through his head.

Dean decided it was best not to let his father words affect him. He knew that not all Omegas were weak, just like not all Alphas were ruthless. John has always used Dean’s Omega status as a weapon. Dean was old enough to know John was wrong but it could still hurt if he thought about it long enough.  

With a heavy sigh he made his way back out to the living room. He found Benny sitting on the couch. Benny was looking comfortable in his new sweats and his white undershirt. Dean made his way over and sat down on the couch to next to Benny. Benny looked over at Dean and handed over a bag of frozen peas.

“Thanks.” Dean laughed and put it on his chin slowly.

They were quiet for a few moments. Benny was searching for the proper words. He finally broke the silence.

“Did he always hate Alphas?”

“No, not always. He and my mom used to fight for Alpha rights, when she was alive.” Dean took a breath. It still hurt talking about his mom. “They met and fell in love at an Alpha protest back in college.” Dean let out a bitter chuckle. “The old man won’t admit this now, but both my grandpas were Alphas.”

“Why did your dad become a hunter?” Benny asked warily. He did not want to believe Meg. Dean shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“She tried to save a young Alpha on the run. The house he ran into was on a fire and my mom went in after him. Neither of them came out. My dad blamed every Alpha since for her death. He tried telling us that the Alpha murdered her, I believed him for a long time.”

“Meg told me that you used to hunt.”

“She did?” Dean tried to sound surprised while he silently cursed Meg for a second and then cleared his throat. “Yeah, after my mom died I was brainwashed by my dad. He trained Sam and I to hunt Alphas. I never actually caught one though. When I was 19 on my first hunt I ended up following an Alpha into a barn. When I caught up to him, I realized he was just a pup. Probably didn’t even pop his first knot yet. So I let him go. My dad never forgave me, but both my brother and I realized my dad was wrong and our mom would never had wanted that.”

“I am glad you changed your mind.” Benny said.

“Yeah, me too. I didn’t want to live with all that hate.” He said and then he stood up, still holding the bag of peas to his chin. He was happy Benny was comfortable enough to grab it from his freezer.

“So, what should we watch?” Dean asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Don’t know, never watched a movie before.” Benny shrugged.

“Well, we are so gonna have to do something about that.” Dean chuckled. Dean walked over to his DVD shelf and started looking at the different titles. “How about Batman?” Benny just shrugged.

“He’s the Beta who’s folks died and he dresses like a bat right?” Benny asked. Dean cringed at Benny’s words.

“It is really so much more than that. Batman is...well you just need to watch it.”

“I take it you like Batman?” Benny chuckled.

“Dude, it’s Batman.” Dean said as he held out both his arms as if to implore Benny to understand. Dean started to laugh at his own level of geekiness. He turned away from Benny before he could see him blushing. Dean could not wipe the grin off of his face, his dad’s words far from his thoughts. He put the movie and turned back to Benny.

“I know your stomach is funky right now but can I get you anything? A drink or maybe some toast?”

“No thank you. I’m fine.” Benny lied. He was thirsty but did not want to bother Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at Benny. He knew he was lying.

“Are you sure? I am going to grab myself  a drink right now.”

“Yeah, I'm good.” Dean nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He put the peas back into the freezer. He opened the fridge and pulled out some soda. He poured some ginger ale for both Benny and himself while he toasted some bread for Benny. He walked back in the living room and placed everything on coffee table. Before Benny had a chance to say anything Dean cut him off.

“Just in case you change your mind.” Dean sat down next to Benny and hit play. After a few moments Benny took a sip of his drink and ate a bit of his toast. Dean swelled with a weird sense of pride. He was glad he was able to help the Alpha.

While the movie was playing he couldn’t help but to steal glances at Benny. Benny seemed amused and into the movie but slowly he started to frown.

“Is something wrong?” Dean had to ask. Benny shook his head. Alphas were not allowed to speak their minds. Dean raised his eyebrow again at Benny. “Are you sure?” he asked and paused the movie. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I'm alright.”

“Then why do you look upset?” Benny bit his bottom lip, sighed and glanced back at Dean.

“Why are all the dumb goons Alphas?” Benny asked.

“I...I don’t know. I actually never thought of that.” Dean admitted.

“Sorry, don’t mean to knock your movie.” Benny whispered and stared back at the T.V. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say more but quickly closed it.

“What?” Dean pushed.

“It’s just I've been thinkin’, if your brother wins his case and Alphas are set free...how are we ever gonna survive if society thinks we’re all dumb like those bad guys. I mean, I know I’m not as smart as an Omega or Beta but I ain’t that stupid.” Benny said pointing to the T.V. “And how are the really dumb Alphas gonna survive? Like that one we seen earlier that thought he was a hunting dog.” Dean nodded and listen to Benny’s very logical concerns. “I know I am only on my first day of being free but...this.” Benny said pointing to his clothes. “Is all very confusing. How are the rest of the old Alphas like me gonna be okay?”

“Those are awesome questions man.” Dean said.“People like Ms. Leanore and others have been funding organizations like the one I work at all across the country. When the bill is passed it will start here and eventually become nation wide. Alphas like you are gonna prove it possible to have freedom.” Dean explained. Benny shook his head.

“I don’t want to be no science experiment. That’s what I have been my whole life.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Look Benny, my only goal is to make sure you don’t have to go through anymore shit. For now try not to worry about the bill, or other Alphas for that matter. The only thing that matters is you.” Dean said placing his hand on the Alpha’s leg.

Benny looked at Dean’s hand and nodded. He thought it was weird to care about himself. He was a worthless Alpha after all. He did not want to upset Dean and tell him his thoughts. He looked back at the TV and stared long enough for Dean to know he was done talking for now.

“Should we watch something else?” Dean asked.

“Nah, I wanna see Batman beat the snot out of the Joker.”  Dean could not help but to laugh.

“Alright, dude.”

Benny didn’t make it to the end before he nodded out. Dean turned down the volume and kept watching. The sound of the sleeping Alpha snoring was comfortable. Soon Dean’s eyes were heavy and he fell asleep too. In his sleep, Benny managed to readjust himself and lay down. It just so happened he put his head in Dean’s lap in the process. Dean’s pills were wearing off and slick was starting to pool in his shorts. The sleeping Alpha took a deep breath and pushed his face further into Dean’s lap.

Dean’s eyes shot open.

“Holy fuck.” Dean whispered harshly at the feeling. He tried to move but Benny grabbed a hold of his Dean’s thigh and nuzzled into his crotch harder. Dean closed his eyes and tried to not to moan at the feeling. “Benny.” Dean said trying to wake him up. Benny didn’t wake.  Instead he mouthed at Dean’s growing erection.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed and placed his feet firmly on the floor so he did not buck up into Benny’s mouth. Dean placed his hand on Benny’s shoulder and squeezed a little.  “Dude, wake up.” he said louder. Benny let out a louder snore and pushed his face further into Dean’s lap.

It felt so good and wrong all at the same time to Dean. He put his other hand over his eyes and swallowed hard. “Benny, man, you need to wake up.” Benny growled into his crotch and Dean bucked up into his mouth. Benny’s mouth opened for Dean.

“Shit, shit , shit.” Dean panted. He wanted to do more. His brain was screaming at him to do more but he knew it was wrong. Benny tongue felt so good against him.

“Please,  Alpha wake up.” Dean said loud enough that Benny’s eyes flew open. He right away pulled off of Dean and sat up, he looked horrified.

“I… I am so sorry.” Benny started apologizing.

“Dude.” Dean cleared his throat and took a breath. He was grateful for not wearing the smaller shorts. “It’s okay, my pills wore off. Yours too?” Dean asked as he looked at the huge bulge in Benny’s sweat pants. Benny nodded and was looking down, making sure not to make eye contact.

“How about we take some more and head to bed.” Dean stood and helped Benny stand. They stood there for a second holding hands and staring at each other. Benny going against everything he was taught and did not look away from Dean. Benny finally broke it and looked away.

“Rut, it's starting. I need those pills, Dean.” his voice gruff.

“Yeah, right, pills.” Dean let go of Benny’s hand and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed both of their pills and walked back into the living room where he left Benny. He handed Benny his pills and they took them with the rest of the ginger ale.

“M’ gonna go to bed now.” Benny whispered and he quickly turned and made his way to his room.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Dean called out.

“Will do chief.” Benny answered quickly getting into his room and closing the door.

Dean didn’t bother to clean anything up. Benny had the right idea. He went to his room. He just prayed he’d get some sleep tonight.

 

It was a night of tossing and turning but Dean did manage to get a little bit of sleep. Not enough to go into work though. He didn’t even bother calling in. It was 9:00 when he finally got out of bed. He walked around his place and tidied up. He got close to Benny’s door. He was able to smell the powerful smell of Alpha. He was going to knock but decided on leaving the Alpha be. He finally decided to go check his phone he choose to ignore since messaging Sam the night before. He had ten texts from Sam and was going to answer them but he noticed he had three from Jo.

Jo- CALL ME 911!

Jo- God Damn it Dean. I fucked up call me now!

Jo- Don’t give Benny those rut pills!!!

Dean quickly dialed Jo’s number and it took one ring before Jo answered.

“Thank god you called, I fucked up. Don’t give Benny’s those pills I gave him for his rut.”

“What, why?” Dean asked panicked.

“He has a rare blood type for an Alpha and those pills will cause him more harm than good. He will still have his rut but it will be nearly impossible for him to ejacualte. If he takes those pills on his rut the pain will be unbearable.”

“Shit, he took them last night.”

“Does he seem okay?” Jo asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since. What am I supposed to do?”

“He...he’ll be okay...you just have to make sure he…” Jo took a breath and Dean can swear he hears a smile in her voice. “He has to come.”

“You’re fucking with me?”

“No, I’m serious. If he took those pills last night, he is probably dealing with the worse case of blue balls imaginable. I’m sorry, I didn’t know he would have a rare blood type. Basically those rut suppressants are acting like Viagra right now.”

“Fuck, seriously?”

“I’m sorry, I knew I should have waited for his blood test to come back.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Look I’m gonna go check on him. I’ll call you back.” Dean hung up his phone and quickly walked out of his room and to Benny’s. He knocked and heard a slight whimper come from the other side. “Benny I am coming in.”

When Dean opened the door the smell of sweat was strong and the Alpha humping a body pillow. Benny stopped moving once Dean was in the room.

“Hurts.” was all Benny mumbled his face was pushed into the bed.

“Shh, Alpha. Let me see you.” Benny shook his head no and laid very still.

“Benny, please, let me see you.” Benny slowly turned and faced Dean. He was drenched in sweat and was red. Dean winced at his huge and swollen cock and balls.

“Fuck, that looks like it hurts.” Dean sympathized. The hell with protocol and ethical codes. His Alpha, no... this Alpha needed his help Dean thought to himself. “Can I help you?” Dean asked.

“Yes, help me please, my Omega.” Benny begged.

“Yeah, okay. I will be right back.” Dean turned around and walked out of the room. Benny let out a loud painful groan. Dean rushed quickly to his room pulling out a large bottle of lube. He ran back to Benny’s room with it. Benny was stroking himself and getting frustrated. His cock was red and sore. Dean walked up to the bed and sat next to Benny. Benny whimpered and buried his head into Dean's neck and hugged on to him tight.

"Hurts so much. Help me, please, Dean."

"Alright, big fella, I got you." Right, wrong, at this moment Dean didn’t care. He had to take the Alpha’s pain away.

“Can I touch you?” Dean whispered.

“Yes, please. Need you, my Omega.” Dean ran his fingers through Benny’s sweaty hair. Benny pushed into Dean’s hand. Dean shifted so he was able to scent him and then moved his hand down Benny’s chest.

“I’ll take the pain away. Just relax.” Dean whispered. He pulled his hand away and squirted a generous amount of lube on to his hand. He kissed Benny’s temple and moved his hand down to Benny’s aching cock. He carefully wrapped his hand around it and slowly started to stroke.

“Nnnnnmmmmm fuck.” Benny hissed. “Please, please, don’t, don’t stop.” Benny begged. Dean bit his lip as he felt slick starting to gather in his underwear and his own body temperature rise.

_This is just to help Benny._ Dean thought. _My heat be damned, I’m only trying to help Benny._

Dean slowly and carefully kept stroking. “That’s right good Alpha, just relax. I’ll make you feel better.” Benny pushed his face against Dean’s cheek.

“You smell so good.” Benny whispered. He bucked up into Dean’s hand letting out a powerful growl.

“Shh, just stay still.” Dean whispered as he continued to stroke Benny, shifting so that he could cup his other hand against the Alpha’s balls. Benny stilled immediately, his training still having a strong hold on him. Dean kept stroking and squeezed Benny’s balls lightly.

“Hnnnnggg,” Benny whimpered, his legs trembling as he did his best to keep still.

“You’re doing really well. You’re being such a good Alpha.” Dean said as he slid his fingers over the swell of the knot that was still only half popped. Benny reached out and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck. He leaned in and buried his nose behind Dean’s ear, inhaling sharply. Dean tensed for a moment causing his rhythm to stutter.

“Please, please, more Dean. Need… need to pop my knot.” Benny pleaded. “I promise… I promise I’ll be good for you Master.”

“Don't you worry my good Alpha. I will get you there." Dean whispered, ignoring the fact Benny called him master. Instead he nudged his own head slightly to the side, nuzzling against Benny and started to stroke faster, his own arousal starting to drive his actions. Benny wrapped his other arm around Dean, pulling him closer, keeping his other hand on the back of Dean’s neck. He couldn’t keep down the gasps and sobs as Dean jerked him closer to the edge. “It’s okay Benny. You don’t have to hold back. You can let go. Cum for me Alpha.”

Benny couldn’t stay still a moment longer and bucked up into Dean’s hands, rutting frantically. As the pressure continued to build for Benny, he began to sniff at Dean’s neck more intently and leave more than a few open mouthed wet kisses and licks along the tendon. Dean pushed aside his immediate thoughts that maybe he should try to put more space between them, but Dean could feel that Benny was close, his knot was huge in Dean’s hand, the heat radiating off. He knew that Benny was only reacting this way because he was on edge and there was an Omega near him. Dean took both of his hands and brought them to Benny’s immense knot and concentrated his strokes to over the Alpha’s knot. Benny growled loudly and his thrusting became more erratic as he began to cum powerful streams of cum. Benny’s licking then stopped when he bit down on Dean’s neck.

Dean’s eyes shot open. _Oh fuck no._ Dean thought as he yanked his neck away from Benny’s mouth and turned instead to capture Benny’s lips with his own. Dean was vaguely aware of the hot spurts of cum still drenching his lap, but he was more focused on how soft Benny’s lips were and how the scruffiness of his beard complimented them perfectly. Benny cupped Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into the Alpha’s mouth. Dean let the kiss last a few seconds longer, he felt his slick dripping down his leg. Benny’s hands drifted from Dean’s face and down his chest until they reached his belt. When Benny started to undo Dean’s belt, Dean was immediately alert.

“Woah there buddy.” Dean said as he pushed Benny back slightly, working against all his instincts to pull Benny closer and encourage him on. Benny immediately crumpled.

“I’m sorry Master. I should’ve waited ta see.” Benny mumbled, his eyes cast downwards and his hands curled in his messy lap. Dean’s heart broke again at seeing what little progression they had established vanish so quickly. He placed a hand under Benny’s chin and raised his face

“I never want you to feel obligated in ever having to touch someone again.” Dean assured Benny. “Unfortunately Jo gave you the wrong kind of suppressants for your rut, so I had to help you out so you weren’t in so much pain.” Dean gave a small and slightly sad smile before standing and flinching a little at the cum that had settled on the front of his shirt and all over the crotch of his pants, not to mention the slick that had pooled into the seat of his pants, all of it cool as his clothing stuck and shifted as he moved. “I’m going to go get a washcloth for you so you can at least clean up a little. I’m sure you’re too tired for a full shower.”

Benny responded with a giant yawn as if right on cue. He still looked worried that he’d done something wrong, but there wasn’t much else Dean could do at the moment, the scent of the Alpha’s cum permeating the air giving him a difficult time in keeping his ethical duties in check. Dean cleared his throat and nodded once before walking gingerly to the bathroom connected to Benny’s room. He felt a sense of guilt wash over him. He should not have enjoyed that as much as he did. _There is no way that this is going to end well. Cas is going to have a field day with this._ He thought as  he grabbed a cloth and warmed it under some water. He gave his legs a quick wipe and grabbed a new cloth for Benny. He warmed it up and then got a towel from the shelf. When he got back into the room he was greeted by heavy snoring. Dean chuckled a little.

“You’re welcome.” Dean whispered. He crawled on to the bed next to Benny and sat carefully next to the sleeping Alpha. He lightly wiped Benny’s forehead with the cloth, his touch lingering as he cleaned the sweat from Benny’s face and neck. Dean paused looking at the Alpha’s lips. He could still feel the echo of the kiss they had shared. He bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted to feel it again, never had kissing someone felt as good. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kept moving downward wiping the Alpha down. When he got to the Benny’s cock he gave it a good wipe and then moved to his legs. He tried going faster, the smell of Alpha cum was distracting. He had to fight every primal instinct to  to straddle the Alpha.

Once Benny was cleaner, he nudged the sleeping Alpha over just enough to slip a towel under him. He did not want Benny to sleep in a puddle of cum. After he was satisfied Benny would be comfortable he moved back up to Benny’s face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I am sorry.” Dean whispered. Dean got up and left the room. He went back to his own bedroom and closed the door. He glanced at himself in his mirror and felt a wave of nausea come over him.

“Filthy Omega.” he hissed at himself. He stripped out of his clothes and threw himself on his bed and curled into a ball. His heat was not even bothering him as much as his shame.  

Dean passed out for a few hours but had nightmare after nightmare of him being an Alpha owner and abusing Benny. The last one caused Dean to sit up and grab his phone and hit the speed dial.

“Hello, you have reached Castiel Novak’s voicemail. Please leave a message and the time you called. I will get back to as soon as possible.”

BEEP.

“Hey, it’s me. I...I need to talk to you and Charlie tomorrow before Benny’s appointment. I...I...I don’t think it is working out with me being his support worker.” Dean got choked up saying that out loud. He felt like he was abandoning Benny but he could not risk hurting him again. “Fuck, man I crossed a line.” Dean felt bile rising in his stomach. “Cas, I fucked up bad.” Dean said before he hang up his phone. He managed to grab his garbage can next to his bed before vomiting. When he was done getting sick he lied back down and put his hands over his face.

“I am so sorry mom. I know I am no better than the rest of the Omegas.” he whispered.


	6. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does what he think is best for Benny. Cas and Charlie are left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long to post. Warning caregiver/patient abuse
> 
> Crowleysgirl

“Uunngghh.” Dean groaned into his pillow. He was in pain and felt like every nerve ending was on fire. Absolutely everything hurt, but all he wanted was a big thick knot. He wanted Benny’s knot. “Fuck!” He shouted into the pillow. He was acting like an Omega from before the boom. A needy Omega in heat. His body was screaming for an Alpha. He had not felt this much pain since his first heat.

 Dean pulled himself off of the bed and puked into his bucket. All night long he battled his heat and being sick. He was supposed to be at work. He tried to stand, he had to get Benny away from him before he caused any more damage. Before his Omega status and heat won over his judgement. He took one step away from his bed, but fell to his knees.

 “Fuck sakes, Winchester, get up,” he growled to himself. He reached for his phone on his nightstand, his hands shaky, but he managed to open his text messages to text Cas.Dean: Come to my place A moment later Cas replied.

 Cas: Are you okay?

 Dean: Come here now.

 Cas: Already on my way. Are you safe?

 Dean didn’t bother answering, he could smell Benny’s musk getting closer to his room. He had to make sure Benny was safe. Benny was a victim and right now Dean’s primal urges were taking over. Images from his dreams were taunting him. Flashes of Benny tied to his bed ran through his mind, he wanted the Alpha, his body was aching for the Alpha. All he had to do was tell Benny to take him. He tried to push himself up from the floor but the burning was getting worse. He could feel the bite mark Benny left on his neck aching but he wanted more. He heard a gentle knock at the door. No doubt Benny heard him shouting.

“Don’t come in here.” Dean shouted.

“Dean, are you okay? I’m coming in.”

Normally Benny would not ignore an order, but Dean’s screams had him frightened for his Omega. He pushed the door open and saw Dean on his hands and knees. The room was smelling sweet and it almost distracted Benny. Benny’s mouth watered at the sight of Dean, but he pushed the feelings and urges away. He had to help his Omega. He carefully walked into the room and crouched down next to Dean.

“Dean are you okay?” ‘I need you.’ is what Dean wanted to say, instead something more harsh came out.

“Benny, you need to get the fuck away from me.”

“Dean?” Benny’s brows knit together in confusion.

“GET OUT!” Dean screamed.

“But...I”

“OUT ALPHA!” Dean started breathing harder. He had to stare at his hands, he had to distract himself so he did not present himself to the concerned Alpha. He tried to think of anything to keep his urges from winning, he tried to think how disappointed Sam and his mother would be if he took advantage of Benny. Benny didn’t love him, he didn’t really want him. Benny only cared because  Dean saved him, Benny only cared because he had hero worship. Dean was no good for Benny. Benny deserved more than this weak Omega, who wanted nothing more than a knot. “End of the line, Benny. Cas is coming to pick you up.”

“But...you said...you said you were going to help me.” Benny fretted, the confusion and pain clear in his voice.

“Yeah, well,”  Dean took a breath. He was so confused, his hormones were shooting through the roof. A tiny voice of reason was telling him to protect Benny. “Yeah, well, I didn’t realize how bad of an Alpha you were. Look what you did to me.”

“I...I’m sorry, I was trying to be good.” Benny whispered. Benny moved closer to touch Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinched so Benny was unable to touch him.

“Listen to me, you need to go pack your clothes and leave with Cas. I don’t want you here.” Dean lied. “Go pack your things.” Benny stood, still staring at Dean. Dean turned his head to look at Benny. “ _Tell him to fuck you_.” his foggy brain whispered. Dean ignored that voice, he had to get Benny away from him.

“Get away from me filthy knothead, if I knew you would be this much trouble…” Dean didn’t want to finish his sentence but he had to. He needed to protect Benny. “I would have left you at Walker’s.” Benny’s blue eyes instantly teared up and Dean had to look away. He wanted to take that awful shit he just said back but he couldn’t. His arms buckled and he placed his head down on to his arms.

“Get out of my room.” he whispered. He could tell Benny didn’t move. He snapped his head back up and glared at Benny for second. “I said GET OUT!”

“Dean?” Dean looked at his bedroom doorway and saw Cas standing there. “Dean what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?” Cas asked.

“No, but it is more trouble than it is worth. Take it out of here.” Dean snapped. Cas realized right then what was happening.

“Dean, you’re having a special type of heat that not many Omegas experience.You’re probably experiencing the most pain you felt in a long time. This is how I felt when you took Meg for a while. This heat feels like your first. Before all the pills. You don’t mean what you’re saying. You know Benny is a good Alpha, you said it repeatedly when we were making a case file for him.”

“Cas, you need to take Benny and leave. Tell Charlie I quit.” He whispered. He placed his head back onto his arms. He could not look at his best friend or his Alpha...no the Alpha.

“This will pass Dean, it’s okay. You and Benny are just very compatible. It is just your bod-”

“No Castiel!” Dean shouted. “Don’t fucking start with that true mate bullshit! I said take Benny and FUCK OFF! I am done being around filthy fucking Alphas and weak Omegas who think they need an Alpha.”

“You don’t mean that Dean.” Cas was right, Dean didn’t mean it, but this was for Benny.

“LEAVE!” Dean yelled into the floor.

Benny finally moved, he turned and looked at Cas. Cas’ heart nearly broke for the Alpha. He could tell by Benny’s body language that he was about to break. Cas carefully reached his hand out to Benny.

“Come on Benny, don’t worry, Dean will be okay. Let’s give him his space. Come to work with me and see Meg.” Benny glanced back at Dean who managed to roll into a ball. He was holding himself tight.

“Dean is hurting.” He whispered.

“Yes, Dean is in a great deal of pain but he is also being a stubborn assbutt.” Cas spoke loud enough so Dean would hear him clearly. “He thinks he’s protecting you. He doesn’t mean a word. Unfortunately his mind is made up.” Cas finally reached out and grabbed Benny’s hand. He led Benny out of the Dean’s room and back into Benny’s. The smell of Benny’s room made Cas understand even more. He didn’t say anything though. Instead he helped Benny pack what little they bought. After Benny was packed up he brought Benny to the elevator.

“I’ll be right back.” He said to Benny. Cas walked back into Dean’s room. He found Dean curled up on the bed.

“Dean, you think you’re helping Benny but you’re not. Whatever happened last night is not nearly as bad as what you’re doing to him right now. I am going to assume your heat is clouding your judgement. I’ll try and fix this, but you’ll have to fix it yourself in the end.” Dean pushed his face further into his pillows. He was trying to ignore his friend’s words. “Here, take these.” Cas threw a bottle of suppressants at Dean “They’ll help, trust me.” He left Dean’s room and returned to Benny. He punched in the code and smiled at Benny.

“It will be okay. It’s just his heat. He’ll come around.” Cas tried to sound as reassuring as possible, although he understood what Dean was experiencing. Benny followed Cas in to the elevator. He hoped Cas was right. The thought of being bad for his Omega was almost too much to bear.

Benny was quiet the whole ride to the office, Cas tried to engage him in a conversation but Benny just stared out the window. When they got to the office Benny took a seat near the door. Charlie came walking up to Cas and pulled him aside.

“Where’s Dean?” She whispered.

“He said he quit and wanted me to take Benny.” Cas sighed and rubbed his neck. “He didn’t tell me what happen last night but…I would suspect that it was not good. Dean’s heat was a not regular cycle heat, it was like he was ready to be mated.”

“That is what having a heat does.”

“No, I mean…  like he wanted to be claimed.” Cas whispered. He didn’t want Benny to hear him. “Whatever happened between them last night was intense. The apartment stunk and Dean smelled different. If anything happened to trigger those old instincts in them we could be dealing with a huge problem.”

“Cas, no Omega has been triggered to act on those old instincts in almost 100 years. It was Alpha propaganda. Claiming is not real. There would be studies on it if that was true. I doubt that’s what happened. Dean wouldn’t let it happen.”

“No he wouldn’t let it happen and that is why I think he just rejected Benny’s claiming.”

“Cas, Omega rejection is just a myth. Besides it is not like they mated. Right? After his heat is done he’ll come back. It’s Dean.”

“You don’t understand, wanting to be claimed is powerful and painful.”

“How do you know?”

“I...I read about it school, did a case study on it.” Cas said quickly. “ That’s how old slave Omegas described it. I read about it.”

“Oh...you and Meg still haven’t mated right?”

“Of course not!” Cas snapped.

“Alright, fair enough, I had to ask. So if this is true, what happens if an Omega rejects an Alpha?”

“Normally nothing, but I read in the past, before the boom, if they were meant to be mates and an Omega rejected their Alpha…it didn’t end well for either.”

“Is Dean going to be okay?”

“After the most painful heat he has ever experienced, probably...maybe. I don’t know.”

“And Benny?” Charlie asked. Cas sighed and glanced back at Benny who was still staring at the door. Obviously waiting for Dean to walk through the doors.

“We have to keep a close eye on him. I’ll take him tonight, but...I don’t know how Meg will take to another Alpha in her home.”

Benny sat and stared out the window for hours. He just kept hoping he would hear the roar of the Impala. Meg came and sat down next to Benny. He didn’t acknowledge her but she didn’t mind. She pulled out her book and quietly read. Around lunch time she put the book down and touched his arm gently.

“Alright big guy, that’s enough. Let’s go have lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.” His eyes never leaving the window

“You going to sit here and pout all day then?” she demanded.

“Not pouting.”

“Come on, Dean will be back and he’ll wanna know you’re taking care of yourself.” Meg lied. She knew that Dean was stubborn just like Cas and once his mind was made up, it was made up.

Benny turned further away from Meg and continued to stare out the window. Meg decided to give Benny his space and left him by the doors. Meg returned sometime later and put a tray of food next to Benny. Benny glanced at the food but turned back to the window. He didn’t touch any of the meals Meg brought back for him.

Later that evening Cas brought Benny home with him and Meg. He didn’t say a word, he nodded at Cas when he showed Benny where he was sleeping. Benny stayed in his bedroom staring at the ceiling for hours. He didn’t sleep at all. In the morning Cas knocked on the door and Benny got up.

He felt empty and dead inside, he did not feel like doing much, but because of training he did what he was told. He got dressed and sat at the kitchen table with Meg. She tried talking with him but Benny just stared at his hands. He had nothing to say to anyone.

At the office Benny sat in the same spot. He didn’t want to engage with any of the other Alphas. He didn’t even want to answer the questions the staff were asking. He would shrug or shake his head. Even that was taking a lot of energy. Mostly Cas was the only one trying to talk him. He just wished Cas would leave him alone.

“So what, you’re just going to pretend you don’t hear any of us talking to you?” Meg demanded. “It was one thing to ignore me but you do not ignore my Omega when he talking to you. It’s not Cas’s fault that Dean left.” Benny let out a growl when Meg got close to his face. He just wanted to be left alone. The only one he wanted to talk to hated him.

Meg did not back down and she growled back. Charlie ended up stepping in between them. “Meg, a new group of Alphas just showed up. I want you to show them around.” She said quickly as she tried to defuse the situation. Meg stepped back and nodded.

“Sorry Charlie.” she whispered.

Charlie looked at Benny and then just rubbed his shoulder. “It will be okay, big guy. He’ll come back.”

One Week later

Benny continued not to talk, eat or sleep very much. Cas and Charlie called in Jo. She did testing on him and was concerned about Benny’s health.

“Benny, you need to start eating.” She said quietly. Benny just stared off into space. He wouldn’t tell the young doctor, but part of him blamed her for Dean leaving, if she had given him the right pills he never would have triggered Dean’s heat. Cas stepped in front of Benny’s view.

“Benny, you need to start eating or else we are going to have to bring you to the hospital and hook tubes up to you.”

“No hospitals.” he said quietly. “I’ll eat.” When his physical was done he got up and left the room, not saying a word to Jo, Cas or Charlie. Once he was out the door Jo turned and looked at her friends.

“He’s mad at me. This is my fault.” Jo whispered as she started packing up her equipment.

“No, this is not your fault.” Cas placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Cas, his blood pressure is through the roof and he is starving himself.” She said as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Cas. “I’m also going to prescribe a blood pressure medication to help get it stabilized.”

“I’ll make sure he eats.” He assured her.

For the next couple days Cas sat in the lunchroom and watched Benny pick at his plate. On the third day Benny knew Cas was watching so he would spit the food he did put in his mouth out in a napkin when he knew Cas was distracted. Food tasted too much like ash to him. Once Benny showed his plate to Cas he was allowed to leave, but before he could leave Cas stopped him.

“Benny, I have a meeting to go to this evening, so you’re going to spend the night here with Charlie, she’s working the night shift.” Cas explained. Benny shrugged and left the lunchroom. He knew the truth was that he was driving Cas and Meg crazy. He managed to drive more people away.

He went back to the window that looked out over the parking lot. He was still hoping to see the Impala, even though he knew he probably wouldn’t. The staff had even stopped saying Dean would come back.

Benny took a deep breath and that was when a familiar scent suddenly hit him. Something about the scent reminded him of Dean in a way. Benny got up from his spot and followed it. He turned down a hallway and was surprised to see John Winchester and he was talking to one of the staff named Martin. Benny turned back out of the hallway and listened to their conversation.

“You find out what that monster did to my boy. Dean won’t return anyone’s calls, even his brother’s. He is not at his apartment and Cas won’t let me talk to that beast. I swear if he hurt my boy I’ll kill him myself. Do what you have to make him talk.” John instructed. “And we’ll be even.”

Benny felt awful to hear that Dean was even running from Sam. When Martin came to his room that night he let Martin hurt him, though he continued to stay quiet. Martin never hit him, but instead just talked low and quietly about how Benny was a filthy and worthless Alpha. He took everything Martin had to dish out. He deserved it and when he was found crying that later night, he told Charlie he just had a nightmare.

Martin continued his onslaught of cruelty towards Benny the rest of the week. Every time Martin was on duty, he made sure to be the one to give Benny his medication, always with a couple extra pills and a stream of whispered hateful words.

Benny started developing fierce migraines that left him nauseous all the time and wanting food even less. As time went on, Benny withdrew more and more into himself.

Two weeks later

Cas closed his office door and walked to his chair in behind his desk.He picked up his phone and dialed out.

“You reached Dean, you know what to do.”

“Dean, you have to stop hiding. You need to come home now. Benny...He’s in real bad shape. Dean, he needs you. Charlie and I are trying but...Dean just come home. His time is almost up, we have to get him into a shelter or an owner before the AA comes for him.” Cas hung up the phone and started working on some files.

“HE BIT ME!” Meg screamed walking into Cas’ office. Cas calmly closed the file he was working on and looked up at Meg.

“Why did he bite you? You weren’t in his face again were you?” Cas lifted an eyebrow up at his Alpha. Meg looked away and huffed.

“He is starving himself to death. I was just trying to get him to eat. He didn’t have to bite me.”

“Benny already gave you a warning growl this morning, I told you to leave him be. It’s not right he bit you, but you have to leave him alone.”

“No! Look we maybe fighting because we are in each other’s space, but I am not going to leave him like Dean. He is a rejected rescue Alpha. If that doesn’t say walking dead man, I don’t know what does. What if he tries to hurt himself again?” She demanded.

“Benny has staff watching him. He is not your client to watch.”

“No, he is not, he is my damn friend. Cas, I am so mad at Dean for leaving him.” Meg sat down on the chair in front of Cas. “Why would he do this to Benny?”

“I told you already, I can’t talk about this with you, it wouldn’t be professional to talk about another staff to a client.” Cas instantly closed his eyes. He realized his mistake the moment it left his mouth.

“Client? Is that all I am to you?”

“Meg, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No...no I get it Omega Novak, don’t worry, I won’t ask anymore questions about Alpha  Lafitte. If you don’t mind I am going to leave now. It is almost time for my scheduled feeding time, because you know I am nothing but a client here.” Meg stood and turned to leave.

“Meg, please sit down. I’m sorry, you know you’re more than a client to me.” Cas said as he got up from his desk and moved towards her.

“Am I Cas? Because there is not a day that goes by that I hear shit from all of you about how us Alphas here are clients or victims. You and the staff here are nicer than the old masters and Omegas we had to deal with, but sometimes you treat us the same. We are just a bunch of pups to you. Dean leaves his god damn mate because he thinks Benny is a helpless victim, but meanwhile Benny fucking picked him, wanted him. The first Omega in his life he actually wants and Dean takes off because he does want to “damage” the Alpha. “ She said using air quotes. “And you!” Meg continued, jabbing her finger into Cas’ chest. “You won’t touch me because I’m an Alpha, but yet you claim to love me? You treat me like a pup!”

“You think I don’t love you?” Cas said as he reached out and grasped Meg’s arms gently. “You know damn well I love you, you know what I go through every month.”

“Then why don’t we do something about it then?”

“It’s not right, I own you, it’s wrong.”

“Listen, you legally own me, but you don’t fucking own me. You don’t make my mind up. You and Dean even said that yourselves. I want you, just like Benny wants Dean. You two need to get your self-righteous heads out of your asses and realize we are able to make our own choices. We may have lived rough lives, but we are not dumb pups.”  

“You’re right I’m sorry.” He cupped her face and kissed her forehead and pulled back to look into her in the eyes. “It’s hard sometimes, lines get blurred. We took a oath to protect Alphas to make sure we never cross lines and then all of a sudden you two come along. It’s all rather confusing.”

“Yeah, I get it, at least you never ran from me.” Meg replied as she softened a bit under Cas’ touch. “I can’t believe the pretty boy took off on Benny.” Cas wasn’t sure how to respond to Meg. Sure, he wanted to defend Dean, but watching Benny slowly waste away was making that impossible.

“I don’t-”

A loud thud against Cas door caused him to pause. He turned and looked at his door and was quiet. There was another bang against his wall and growling which was getting louder.

“BENNY! STOP!” He heard Charlie scream from the other side. Cas raced around his desk and grabbed a syringe full of sedative. He rushed out of his office to find Benny holding Martin by his throat and growling in his face.

“Benny! Let go of Martin right now.” Cas said firmly. Benny stiffened up when he heard Cas standing behind him, but made no move to let Martin go. Cas walked up closer to Benny and pulled the cap on the syringe.

A scrawny starved Alpha that was recently saved jumped in front of Cas just as he was about to stick Benny. The little Alpha was often seen talking to Benny. He even made Benny laugh one time.

“Hold on, let me.” The skinny Alpha said. He turned and stepped to Benny’s side and placed his hand on Benny’s arm. “Hey pal, look, I know that Martin has been an ass, but you’re about to get yourself in a lot of trouble over him. Charlie and Cas have been good to us right?  You wouldn’t want them to get in trouble because one of their staff got hurt?” He said in calm and soothing tones.

Benny was still breathing hard and was ready to pop the Beta’s head off, but the little Alpha had a point. He didn’t want anyone to get in trouble over him. He slowly let go of Martin’s neck and turned towards Cas.

“There you go big guy, he is not worth it.” The tiny Alpha smiled at Benny.

“What’s going on?” Cas asked as he lowered his syringe. Benny looked at the ground. Cas, unsurprised at the lack of response from Benny looked at the bony Alpha. “Garth?”

“Oh, well.” Garth paused a moment, chewing his lip. Though he obviously had had a rough time of things, he still did his best to get along with everyone and tried to avoid confrontation with others. “You see, Martin over there has been harassing Benny when you’re not looking, he keeps bring up...you know who. Saying Benny probably hurt him and that is why he left.” Garth explained. “I guess he had enough.” Cas turned and scowled at Martin.

“Is that true?” he asked. Martin stood up and cleared his throat, as he glared at Garth.  

“Why else would Dean leave? I bet you this monster hurt him. Dean wouldn’t just take off for nothing. I wanted to know why.” Charlie walked up to Martin and got in his face.

“If that was any of your business, Cas and I would have told you. You took a damn oath when you joined my company that you would protect the Alphas, not harass them. You’re lucky Benny didn’t kill you. You’re going on unpaid leave until we figure this out. I will not have my staff hurting any of my Alphas.” Charlie said through clenched teeth as her eyes flashed with anger.

“You care more about these filthy, disgusting, knotheads than your own staff?” Martin demanded.

“You’re damn straight I do. Now get out!” Charlie pointed to the door.

“You know what, you can take this job and shove it.”

“That’s enough!” Benny yelled. Cas was able to see that Benny was getting worked up again. He also knew from his last physical a week ago that his blood pressure was probably through the roof.

“Thank you Garth for speaking up, you’re a good friend and Alpha.” Cas said calmly as he placed a careful hand on Benny’s forearm. “I want to talk to Benny now, Charlie will deal with Martin.You and Meg go find something to do okay?” Garth nooded and Meg walked past Cas touching his shoulder. He smiled at her and then he glanced over at Charlie. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am good. Go have a chat with Benny.”

“Benny, come on let’s go talk, okay?” He prompted as he lightly pulled on Benny’s arm. Benny looked at his arm and nodded. Cas pulled his hand back and turned to his office with Benny following. He let Benny walk into the room and then closed the door. “Have a seat.” Benny sat down as he was told and Cas decided to sit in the chair next to his rather than across. Benny avoided eye contact and just stared at Cas’ desk.

“So you wanna talk about what happened?” Benny shook his head no. Cas knew it was going to be hard to get Benny to talk. “Was what Garth said happened true. Has Martin been bugging you?”

 Benny just shrugged and whispered, “Been through worse.”

“I know you have, but you don’t deserve that. What Martin did was not right, Dean leaving is not your fault.” Benny’s leg started to bounce as he got more agitated. Cas wasn’t sure if he should keep talking about Dean. He decided it was best to wait for Benny to talk about him, if he talked about him. No one, except for Cas has even dared to talk about Dean since the last time he lashed out. The other Alphas started referring to Dean as ‘You know who’ in fear that Benny might freak out again.

“I’ve been told you have refused your meals here. You promised me last week if you were not eating at my place, you would at least eat here .”

“Not hungry.” Benny said as he curled an arm tighter around his stomach.

“Are those pills I gave you working, are you sleeping?”

“No.” Benny had to be one of the most difficult Alphas Cas had ever had as a patient. He was about to let Benny leave when Benny suddenly turned and looked him in the eye.

“You know why everything I love goes away?” Benny asked.

 “What do you mean?”

 “It’s cuz I am an Alpha.”

“Why do you think that?” Cas asked trying to Benny to open up.

 “My momma was killed because she tried to hide me, my former master killed his own cousin because she was pregnant with my pup, Dean left me because I’m a bad Alpha.”

 “None of that is your fault, Benny.” He heard a bit of his past but Benny didn’t like talking about his former master. All Cas knew was none of this was his fault.

 “Well who’s fault is it then?!” Benny shouted as he stood up and started pacing around the office. “If I was born Omega or even better a Beta, my mamma wouldn’t have been killed, wouldn’t have been forced to go to the fucking Alpha school, I would not have been sold off or sent to a damn studding kennel. Do you know how many Omegas have used me for pups? How many fucking pups do you think I have?” Benny laughed bitterly. “My whole life I was nothing but a fucking filthy Alpha stud, and the only thing I was good for was a damn knot. Then the one time I actually really want to be with an Omega; it turns out he hates me because I’m a bad fucking Alpha!” Benny shouted. “If I was born Beta, I would never have meet Dean Winchester and I wouldn’t want to die as much as I do right now.” Benny put his hands on the edge of Cas’ desk to catch his balance and was breathing hard.

“Benny, are you okay? You should sit down. Remember Jo said we had to watch your blood pressure.”

“M’ fine.” Benny mumbled. Benny tried to take a step to leave and then everything got dizzy and his heart suddenly hurt. He grabbed onto his chest and tried to take a breath but was struggling to breathe.

“BENNY!.” was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	7. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the cure for love sickness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long folks! Technical difficulties and the holidays ate up our free time. Hope you enjoy!-Dasota

It had been almost three weeks that Dean had been missing, and ever since his run in with his dad, Sam had been very quiet, almost too quiet for Jess. He was sitting silently poking at his salad, not hearing a word Jess had said. She moved her chair closer and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

“Hey, Earth to Sam, you all right?” She spoke louder to get his attention. Sam shook his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked at Jess.

“Ugh, yeah, sorry. Everything’s fine.”

“You’re worried about Dean. Do you think your dad is right? Did that Alpha hurt Dean?”

“Benny? No, he didn’t hurt Dean. Dean wouldn’t run from that. He runs from things he doesn’t understand, like feelings.” Sam explained.

“Feelings? You think Dean has feelings for the Alpha?” Jess leaned closer to Sam. If there was always one subject that interested Jess, it was love and romance. Sam knowing his mate well, smiled at her and placed his hand over hers.

“Cas seems to believe so. He thinks Dean and Benny are true mates and if that’s true, that’s enough to send Dean running.” Sam sighed and stood up from his seat. “ He’s probably drunk in some hotel trying to forget his name. He acted the same way when he found out he was an Omega. He took off for a month until Bobby dragged his drunk ass home.”

 “You think he’ll be okay?” Jess asked.

“I don’t know. If something happens to Benny while he’s MIA..no he won't be okay. I need to find him Jess.” Sam excused himself from dinner and went and made some phone calls. He called in a few favors but with no luck. He ended up going to bed disappointed.

 

Later that night Sam held Jess tight in his arms. She was fast asleep but Sam was unable to say the same. He was too worried about Dean. Just as his eyes grew heavy and he was almost asleep, his phone rang.

 “Hello?” Sam whispered into his phone.”

“Sam, it’s Ellen. Heard you were looking for Dean.”

“He’s at the Roadhouse?” Sam asked and he felt a little stupid not checking there first. “I should have known.”

“Wouldn’t have told you the truth until he was ready anyways.” Ellen admitted.”He’s ready to go home now. Jo told me about the Alpha. Dean needs to go to him, as much as he doesn’t think so.”

“I’ll come get him.” Sam started slipping out from underneath Jess.

“Bring Bobby. I am thinking it will take both of you to get him to leave.” Sam heard another voice in the background.

“No, I ain’t leaving. You can tell Sam and all the rest of them to fuck off. Don’t need anyone, just need more rye.” Dean slurred loudly.

“Boy, you better get the fuck away from my bar.” Ellen shouted. “Sam come now.” She hung up the phone. Sam quietly chuckled and stood up. He texted Bobby and then wrote Jess a note. As soon as he was changed he rushed out of the house to get Bobby.

 

Sam and Bobby pulled up to the Road House. Sam parked his charger right next to the Impala. Bobby sighed and scratched his head.

“So what’s the game plan here?” he asked.

“I figured we drag him screaming and fighting to a room and force him to sober up. Then I don’t know. Guess we tell him about Benny and how Cas is fighting for him to not get thrown back into a studding kennel. Maybe that will be enough for Dean.”

“Hope so.” Bobby said as he hauled himself out of the car.

They made their way into the Roadhouse. It was quiet and mostly empty. The chairs were stacked on top of the tables and Ellen was mopping. She glanced up from her task and gave Sam a small smile.

“Hey, he’s over there.” She pointed to a dark sections of booths.  Sam turned to see a shadowy figure. He had a drink in one hand and a smoke in the other.

“He still drinking?” Sam asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Really, one more at this point ain't gonna make a difference. You’re all in for a hell of a day.”Sam snorted and glanced over at Bobby.

“Well after you.” Sam gestured towards Dean.  Bobby shook his head and took a step next to Ellen.

“He’s your brother. I learned a long time ago you don't take a whiney Winchester’s booze away. Ell and I will stay back here for moral support.”

“Gee, thanks, Bobby.”

“Dean will listen to you.” Bobby shrugged, trying to encourage Sam. Sam nodded and started to make his way towards Dean.

“This is going to ugly.” Ellen whispered.

“Yup, but Sam can handle it.”

When Sam approached the table, Dean glanced up and grinned at Sam. His eyes were challenging Sam. Dean was obviously drunk but ready for a fight.

“It's time to come home.” Sam said firmly. Dean took a sip of his whiskey and then grinned at Sam.

“Hey Sammy. Why don’t you grab a seat. We can have some drinks.”

“It’s morning Dean, it's time to go.” Sam stepped closer to Dean.

“You stepping up to me Beta? You think just because I am an Omega, you can take me?” Dean asked. He stood up and stepped close to Sam.

“This isn't about that Dean. You've been gone for three weeks. It’s time to get off your petty train and deal with your damn feelings.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“You sound like a little kid, stop being a whiney Om-” Sam didn't get to finish his sentence because of Dean’s fist catching him in the jaw. Sam fell back two steps as he grabbed his face. A moment later he lunged at Dean and grabbed him by his jacket. Dean grabbed onto Sam and they were shoving each other into tables. They pulled away from each other and started exchanging blows.

Bobby pulled Sam off of Dean and Ellen tried to grab Dean as he was swinging back to punch Sam, and Dean’s elbow caught Ellen right in the nose. She fell to the ground and Dean instantly stopped fighting. He went to his knees next to Ellen.

“Shit, Ellen, I am so sorry.” Dean suddenly felt extremely sober. Ellen grabbed her face and closed her eyes for a second. Once she caught her breath she looked Dean right in the eyes.

“Get to bed now.” She said sternly. Dean didn't waste another second. He got up and went straight to the room he was renting.

Bobby helped Ellen up. She grabbed a napkin and put it to her bloody nose.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Don’t you worry about me.” Ellen snapped. “ You go and check on your brother.”

 

Sam knocked on Dean’s door, but Dean stayed quiet. Sam waited for a moment but then walked in.Dean was on his bed with his hands on his face. Sam walked up to Dean’s bed and stood above him.

“Is she okay?” Dean asked with his hands still on his face.

“Pissed, but okay.” Sam said quietly.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, M’ fine. You?”

“Your left hook is weak.” Dean replied. Sam chuckled and sat down on Dean’s bed.

“You know why I’m here right?” Sam asked.

“You’re worried about me and you're gonna take me home.” Dean said rolling over so his back was turned to Sam.

“Well of course I am worried about you, you big jerk. You just took off.”

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled.

“It’s okay, but I’m not here to take you home, I’m here because you need to go to the hospital.”

“What?”  Dean asked. He turned so he could see Sam.

“It’s Benny. He is in the hospital. Martin, he… Dad paid him to hurt Benny. He messed with his meds, caused Benny’s blood pressure to get out of control. It messed his heart up pretty bad, he almost went into cardiac arrest and last I heard he was getting his kidneys checked.” Sam explained. “It doesn't help that he’s refusing meds or to talk to anyone. Cas has been fighting off AA but they want to put him back in a studding kennel. He’s running out of options.” Dean stared at the ceiling, taking in all the information. A tear rolled down Dean’s cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

“I left so he wouldn't get hurt.” Dean said quietly. Dean sat up slowly. “I need to get to him.” He tried to stand but fell back down on to the bed. He curled into a ball because the world was spinning too fast. Sam chuckled at his very drunk brother and laid back on the bed next to him.

“Or we can have a quick nap. Woke up at three in the damn morning to come get your sorry ass.” They were quiet for a few moments  “You know, it’s okay you have feelings for this Alpha. I mean...it doesn’t make you weak or anything.” Sam wasn’t sure if this would trigger another argument, but he had to make sure Dean was okay. “That bullshit about Omega’s being weak is all Dad. That is his backwater logic. Dean, you’re one of the strongest people I know. Dad is wrong.” Sam waited for a response, but Dean was silent. Sam turned over to see his brother sleeping or pretending to sleep. He sat up and got his brother’s boots off of him and put a blanket over Dean. Once Dean was comfortable, Sam laid back down. He couldn’t remember the last time they shared a bed, but Dean still smelled like home and safe. It didn’t take Sam long to fall asleep.

 

Dean’s head was pounding as he drove back to the city. “This is what you get,” he whispered to himself.  He felt shaky and was cold down to his bones. This had to be the worst hangover he had ever felt. Sam had suggested  he let Bobby drive the Impala back, but Dean insisted he was fine. He needed time to think about what he was even going to say to Benny. He left him alone to defend himself against the likes of his dad and Martin. Dean would not blame Benny if he never talked to him again. He pushed his foot down on the peddle, picking up speed. He needed to get to Benny.When he arrived at the hospital he spotted Jo standing outside smoking. Dean got out of his car and made his way to her.  

“Hey, ugh, everything okay? You don’t smoke.” Dean said as he approached her. Jo threw her smoke to the ground and walked right up into Dean’s personal space and cracked him in the nose.

“Oh fuck.” Dean said grabbing his face. “Guess I deserve that for accidentally hitting your mom.”

 “That was for Benny you son of a beta dick. You hit my mom?”

“Accidentally!” Dean said louder holding his hands up in defense. Jo glared at him for a second but stepped down. “How?”

 “Was kicking my brother’s ass when Bobby and your mom tried to separate us. Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Jo nodded. “She’s tough and knew the risk getting in the middle of you, but do you know who didn’t have choice in any of this? Benny you selfish dick. I have been trying to get him to take his meds and fighting to keep here and not get thrown into some breeding hole while you were out getting smashed at the fuckng Roadhouse!”Jo shoved him roughly. “Seriously you’re being a dick!” Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was not about to shed a tear in front of Jo,but he wanted to. He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” Dean said

“I know Goddamn well I’m right, but I am not the one you should be saying sorry to. He’s in room 819. Now is the time to go apologize  and maybe tell him how you fucking feel Dean.” Jo pointed towards the doors. Dean nodded and turned towards the doors.

“Hey Winchester!” Jo shouted. Dean turned around to look at her. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you.”

“Thanks, I ugh...I am sorry.” Dean said again. Jo nodded and Dean continued to make his way in.

 

He stood outside Benny’s door. He didn’t even know where to start. Though just as he was about to push the door open he heard someone walk up behind him.

“Excuse me sir, only authorized personnel is permitted into this room.” Dean turned to see an Alpha Authority agent standing behind him.

“I’m Benny’s social worker. I’m allowed in.” Dean explained. The agent looked down at his notes.

“It says here that Castiel Novak is 801’s worker. You’re not Omega Novak. Who are you?” The agent demanded.

“That is Omega Winchester and he will be the legal owner of 801.” Cas walked up behind them and explained. Dean turned to face his friend. Cas flashed a small smile, one that said _we will talk more later._ “I have the legal documentation right here. All Omega Winchester has to do is sign it.”  Cas quickly walked toward Dean and handed him a pen. Dean signed the contract as soon as he saw Winchester  &  Coltin on the letterhead. Cas smiled at him and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 “Glad you’re back.” Cas whispered quietly. “The big guy needs you.” Cas turned back towards the AA agent and led him away from Dean. Dean moved toward the door, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The hospital machines were loud and lights were very bright. The room smelled clean, but he was still able to smell the Alpha and he smelled sick.Dean’s breath hitched as he stepped closer to the sleeping Alpha. Cas was very wrong to refer to him as the big guy. Laying in the hospital bed was Benny and he looked so small. He was paler and his beard was thick and un trimmed. He was so still in the bed that if the heart monitor machine wasn’t making sounds Dean would think the worse. Dean stepped up to Benny’s bed and stared at the very sick Alpha. He reached out and brushed his hand over Benny’s. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed and just stared.

 “I am so sorry. I should never have left you. I guess I let you down.” Dean ran his fingers through Benny’s hair. An hour might have passed, Dean wasn’t sure but he sat there running his hands through Benny’s hair humming All of My Love by Led Zeppelin. Dean rested his head on Benny’s bed but laced his fingers through his. Benny’s eyes fluttered open. It took him a second to adjust, but when he realized Dean was next to him, all he could was smile. Dean felt Benny moving so he sat up and squeezed Benny’s hand when he saw how sad his eyes looked. “Benny.”

“Hey.” Benny whispered. “You’re back?” He squeezed back.

“Yeah, I’m back. I’m back.” Dean said as his voice cracked. “I am..I never meant for this to happen. I left to make sure you didn’t get hurt. I let you down. I’m sorry.”  
“No...no it wasn’t your fault. I was the bad Alpha. You left because I wasn’t listening to you. You left because I’m a knothead, too stupid to even know what’s going on around me. I took advantage of you while you were in heat..” Benny repeated a bit of the venomous words Martin spoke to him.

 Dean didn’t even know where to start. He was never any good at speaking his feelings, so he stood so that he could pull Benny into a hug. “None of this is on you. This is my fault, this is my dad’s fault. I swear if I ever see that bastard again I will…”  Dean took a breath and calmed himself down, focusing back on Benny.

“Can you forgive me for leaving you Alpha?” Dean asked. He cupped Benny’s face. Benny placed his hand on Dean.

“Yes, Omega.” Benny said unsure. He had never received an apology before, he wasn’t sure if he deserved one, but it seemed important to Dean that he said yes.

“Thank you Alpha, I will not leave again. Unless you ask me to that is.”

“They’re taking me back to kennel. I heard them talking this morning. Cas couldn’t stop them unless someone bought me. Cas already has Meg and Charlie has her mom. There’s nothing they can do.” Benny explained.

"You don’t have to worry about that. I had no choice, I had to sign papers legally buying you. I have a license to own one Alpha just in case. I signed the papers not even ten minutes ago.”

“I’m yours?” Benny asked his voice cracking for a moment.

“Yeah, I know I said I wouldn’t do that to you but it was the only choice. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, really Dean, I’m glad it’s you that owns me. I don’t want to go back to the kennel. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll listened and when my rut starts I’ll take my pills. I won’t make your heats start. I promise I’ll be good.” Benny promised.

“Benny, what I said in my room, I didn’t mean a word. I just said it because of my heat. None of that was your fault. Next time our cycles start we will be ready for it. We’ll have a plan, but that was not your fault.” Benny just nodded. He wasn't too sure what to say. Before anything else could be discussed his stomach growled loudly.

“Hungry?” Dean asked.

“Starving.” Benny said. He tried to sit up but was still too weak.

“Here, I'll help you.” Dean helped Benny sit up and grabbed a tray of food that was sitting next to the bed.

 He scooped up some mashed potatoes and brought it to Benny’s mouth. Dean patiently feed Benny.

“Once we get you well enough, I'll take you home and feed you some awesome food. Not this hospital junk. I'll even show you how to cook more if you would like.”

“I'd love that. I’m glad you're back.” Benny said quietly.

“Me too.” Dean agreed. “We’ll make this work. No one will hurt you again. I will protect you...my Alpha.”


End file.
